Watching Over Her
by atruwriter
Summary: Sara's being watched by someone she doesn't know. Distracted more by the fact that she has feelings for a coworker she doesn't realize that someone dangerous is out to get her, at all costs. Summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Watching Over Her **_

**Distribution:** Go ahead! It's rather flattering!

**Summary: **Sara is being watched over, but not by anyone she cares for. Work is going great and she's growing closer to one of the guys she works with. In the background though, she doesn't realize that her every movement is being carefully noted by a man who wishes for nothing but her love, knowing he can't have that, he'll settle for knowing nobody else will either.

_Chapter One_

The sun began to rise up while Sara walked towards her Denali. Her arm lifted to cover her eyes, she had forgotten her sunglasses on the dashboard again. After a double shift, she was begging for a quick breakfast and her comfortable bed. She had just finished wrapping up a case with Warrick; a young girl named Liz who was trying to get her mom to realize her step-dad was not the man he feigned to be, resulting in her murder. Seemed her little sister didn't want the secret of her relationship with her step father coming out and she was ready to do absolutely anything necessary, all in the name of love, or what she thought was the complicated feeling.

Sara opened her truck door and let herself relax into the seat, sighing deeply. She revved the engine and waited for it to warm up a little. Pulling her black sunglasses up, she slipped them on, closing her eyes behind them for a moment. A sharp knock on the window startled her, her head swung to the side and a smile tugged at her mouth. She hit the button allowing the window to fall down and disappear into the black door. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Nick Stokes returned, a broad smile opening his handsome face up.

"You just get here?" She pushed her glasses up into her hair, feeling like they were somehow disconnecting her from him.

He nodded, sighing. "I had a few hours sleep but it never feels like enough.Gris just paged me with anew case. You and Rick solve yours?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. It was the little sister."

Shaking his head, his eyebrows rose. "Always surprises me when family can be so cruel to each other."

Her eyes fell, remembering her own past. She reached up to the tinted glasses, deciding she needed to be disconnected from the subject.

He looked at her for a moment and she could see it dawning on him. "Oh Sar, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she cut him off. "Im fine." She looked out the front window, "I better go. I"ll see you later."

"Yeah," he answered, a note of dissappointment in his voice. "Hey, maybe we could get together this weekend? You, me, Rick, and maybe even Greg." He chuckled, wondering if he should invite the guy who seemed to be feeling even more drawn to his female coworker lately.

"What about Catherine?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"I think she has something planned with Lindsey this weekend." His arms crossed in front of him. "So are you up to it?"

She frowned, "I don't know..."

"Come on Sar. You hardly get out anymore." He leaned in, his arms resting on the window. "Please." He smiled, "I promise you'll have fun."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that, darlin'. That wouldn't be fun at all." He stepped back. "Just dress up a little. I'll pick you up at nine."

"Nine? Isn't that a little late?" She was used to staying up, but only for work. At home, she preferred to get as much sleep as possible, even if she was being called a recluse by all of her coworkers. She'd been feeling weird lately; as if something unwanted was hanging around. She couldn't shake the feeling and a shiver ran down her back, her eyes surveyed the parkling lot. She berated herself for being paranoid, but then remembered that a lot of the women who came into the lab probably had that same feeling and ignored it before they were killed.

"Sara?" She heard faintly.

She turned back to see Nick staring at her, concern and confusion obvious in his expression.

"You okay girl? You seemed to blank out on me."

"Huh? Oh yeah." She smiled lightly, "What were you saying?"

He laughed, "Just be ready by nine." He slapped the door, turned and left.

She pushed the up button, returning the window to it's usually closed position. It was just too hot in Vegas to be driving around with the window down. It was best to keep the air conditioning on and rotating around, keeping her cool and comfortable. Moving her truck into the drive position, she left work and headed for home. A yawn pulled at her mouth, her hand raised to cover it.

As she walked to her apartment her frazzled thoughts about being followed nagged at her. She looked around, trying not to look suspicious. Her neighbor fromdown the hall passed by her, a few envelopes in his hands. He glanced at her briefly but kept walking. She felt a little at ease knowing someone else was around. Unlocking her door, she pushed it open and walked into the safety of her own little piece of bliss. She knew to lock it, even if there wasn't someone three steps behind her, she saw enough dead people to be cautious.

The kitchen called to her, she didn't feel like cooking but cereal was good enough for her. She decided against coffee, knowing it would keep her awake. After polishing off a bowl of unhealthy sugar coated garbage, she walked down the hall to her bedroom. She opened up the drawer of her dresser and decided that just a shirt would be enough. Her room was rather warm and she hated feeling overheated while trying to sleep. Slipping off her clothes and pulling the white tee over her head, she climbed into her bed and pulled the beige comforter just up to her waist, knowing full-well she'd throw it off not long after nodding off.

The blinds cut out most of the light so she'd be able to sleep peacefully. She set her alarm for three, giving herself an hour to get ready before work. Rolling over onto her stomach, her sleepy thoughts became blurred. She'd been thinking of a certain someone lately. A guy she knew wasn't really into her. If she could control her feelings, she'd direct them to someone who'd really return them, like Greg.

Her past adoration for Grissom had faded into a comfortable feeling of friendship and comradery. She had been way over her head thinking she could ever truly love him and have a future. It wasn't likely that a relationship with any coworker would work, but her heart just wouldn't let go.

Warrick had warned her a few times to be careful of how close she got to certain people. He would know with all the feelings he harboured and hid from Catherine. She tried taking his advice, but to no avail. It was her curse. She always fell for those she couldn't have and she knew Nick Stokes was far out of her reach.

As she drifted away into the land of dreams, she had no idea of what danger lie ahead of her. Sara may have been feeling a little uncomfortable lately, but the real pain was yet to be revelaed. This pain was disguised in a man like any other, or so it seemed. He watched her every move, day and night. Wherever she went that he could go, he followed. The only place she was reallyaway from himwas at work. He had no way of getting into the building, but he was working on that exact problem while she slept.

He could stroke the curve of her face at any given moment. He could kiss her lightly on her pink, soft lips whenever he felt the need. But he had yet to get close to her, to tell her of his hidden feelings. Soon though, soon he would tell his sweet angel that they would be together. He would have her, there was no question in his mind. If she said no for some cruel and unforgiving reason, then he'd just have to change her mind, by any means necessary.

"Sara," he whispered aloud. His voice deep and rough. "My sweet Sara..." The knife he held bit down into his arm, agush of blood pooled beneath his limb. "I will have you..."

TBC.

What do you think so far? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Watching Over Her_**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but I wish I could own CSI simply so I could write Nick and Sara into a relationship. Come on, they have the best chemistry!  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspence/Drama  
**Rating: **T for now, but eventual M and not only for good reasons.

A/N Big thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed!

_Chapter Two_

The irritating and long noise of the alarm clock startled her from sleep. She blinked her eyes and a mild headache pained her. She lifted one hand to her face and threw the other out to shut off the rude noise. She sighed and could almost feel it echo throughout her dark, stale room. Feeling lonely as she usually did, she rolled out of bed and stretched. She loved her job to the core but whenever she was at home, it was as if it begged her to stay there and just relax.

She walked across the hall and turned on the shower, it was time to wash away all the metaphorical dirt that consumed her. She'd clean herself up just to be dirtied in less than an hour. There'd be another DB waiting, another case to solve, and no matter how many people she brought justice to she'd always know that it'd never be enough. She couldn't wash away the pain of her past and she couldn't stop the inevitable future.

She rid herself of the little clothes she had on and climbed beneath the hot,pulsating water. Her eyes fell closed and her arms lifted, her hands pressed against the cold tile wall. Her head hung down and she stared down at the black hole where it all washed away to; the sadness, the pain, and most of all the overbearing sense of loneliness. The water pressed down on her head,causing that small headache to grow a little bigger. She lifted her face and got control of her feelings, there was no time to feel.

After her shower she walked back across to her room, dug through her drawers, and found what she usually wore to work; nice dark pants and a button-up shirt that wasn't too dressy. It took her a goodfifteen minutes to blow dry her hair straight; her face felt overheated from the hot air pouring against her skin. She left for her kitchen and looked through her fridge at the many take-out containers; she needed to cook her own food more often. Grabbing all the fixings for a large salad, she closed the door and pulled out her cutting board. It wasn't long before she was sitting on a stool, eating a great meal.

She glanced up to the clock, she had twenty mintutes before she usually left, making her a half-hour early. After cleaning up her dishes, she grabbed her keys and walked to the door. She looked around and sighed, her silent house beckoned for her to stay. Locking the door behind her, she started down the hall.

Colliding with someone much taller than her, she waited for the floor to meet her already tensed back. She felt large arms encase her, "Im so sorry," a deep voice said apologetically.

She stared up into a friendly face, it was her neighbor from a few doors down. "No, Im sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He lifted her to a standing position. He smiled, uncomfortably and looked around for an escape. He acted almost as if a teenager caught with his pants down, even though he was in his late thirties. Thick glasses donned his chubby face, half covered by his dark long bangs.

She stared past him, knowing she couldn't get through and wishing he'd get the point and move.

"I'm Jamie Roberts." He held his hand out. "I live in 204." He nodded.

She took his hand, "Sara Sidle."

He cleared his throat, "Okay. Well, nice to meet you Sara." He pointed to his side, "I'll let you get to wherever you were going so distracted."

"Work," she supplied. "Thanks."

He moved to the side and unlocked his door. She hurried past him, realizing her usual timing was being thrown off and not liking it at all. She practically ran to her Denali and sat, waiting for it to warm up a little. Her cell rang beside her; she pulled it out and checked the ID. 'Stokes,' stared back at her, blinking.

"Sidle." She said, a smile warm over her lips.

"I think I beat you to work," he bugged. "I never thought I'd see the day."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think you've left work."

"You caught me. I thought you would've been here at least an hour early." She heard some shuffling of papers. "Bed too comfortable? I know you haven't been sleeping much lately." His last comment was said with a hint of concern, but she knew he was trying not to come off too pushy about the subject.

"I'm fine Nick. Lots of sleep." She pulled away from her building and took her usual route to work.

"Alright darlin' if you say so." She could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Eight hours is plenty of sleep." She shook her head, "You know, a Harvard study shows that 6 per cent of car accidents are caused by the driver being on a cell phone."

Nick chuckled; she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. "Alright, I take the hint. Are you on your way? I'd like your help on my case."

"What's this?" The corners of her mouth raised to a half smirk. "Nick Stokes is asking _me _for help on _his_ case."

"Ha. Ha." Sarcasm mixed with humor dripping from the simple words. "This is your specialty, Sidle." She could practically hear him smiling, "No, not trying to put me in my place, key word trying. Get over here already, you're running up my bill with all your flirting."

She laughed, "I'll be there in ten." She hung up the phone and shook her head, amusement covering her face. It didn't matter what he did or said, but he always managed to brighten her mood.

A short while later, she walked down the hallway, Nick met her halfway; a broad smile on his face. "Well if it isn't my good friend Sara," he said.

"What is it that you need so bad you're laying it on like this?" She asked with a turned up eyebrow.

"What? I can't lay a little sugar on an already sweet friend?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

She snorted, "Seriously, what do you need?"

"Come with me," his hand wrapped around the lower part of her arm, his thumb brushing over her wrist. Her mind was a little dizzy after that. His light touches always sent her over the edge into her own little dreams for the future.

Nick had been a close friend for all the years she'd been working in Las Vegas. It seemed somewhat rocky at first, some would say they fought, but she believed it was really more of a fun banter. In the last couple years he became the man she leaned on. Sara had never been one for relying on others, she kept to herself and made a point of never getting close, but there was something about Nick that opened her up. He was always making sure she was alright, whether it be with lack of sleep or not getting out enough. He called her to make sure she kept in contact with the outside world and kept an eye on her when she seemed to be curling into herself. Before she knew it, she had feelings for the friendly man who kept her going day in and day out.

Sara had a bad track record with men. She didn't date much simply because everytime she did it ended in disaster. She tried it in college, but she didn't meet anyone who could match her intellectually or keep up a conversation with her that didn't seem pointless. Then there was the Grissom fiasco; she had long discovered that her boss would never be anything more than a friend. She often wished she could've realized it a lot sooner but there was no pointin longing the past was different, because no matter how hard she wanted it to, it would never change. Then there was Hank, the man who used her to cheat on his girlfriend. She really thought that maybe he was different, that she could find a good man.It was just better for her to stay away from dating.

Especially dating a manlike Nick Stokes. The man who epitomized it all. He could have an intelligent conversation but still keep it light hearted and fun. He's completely handsome and his accent could send chills down any woman's back. He's a hard worker and loves what he does, maybe not as extremely as Sara but that was probably better. He's funny and charming and never lets anyone down. A big family man and friends with everyone, he was always nice and kind hearted. Always dependable and there to listen to anybody with a problem, he was every person's dream.

So why exactly was she questioning a relationship with a man who seemed perfect? Because he's completely out of her league. The men that were attracted to her, with the exception of Greg who she felt no feelings back for, were all wrong for her. They were all too deep in their work, not interested in a smart and hard working woman, or cheating. She never got the man she deserved, just the men who would break her heart. WhileNick was going out with beauties and having a great time at clubs, she was sitting at home watching sappy romance movies wishing she was the starring actress. While he was having dinner and telling a stunning woman that she was great company, Sara was either out on a dud date, which even then she didn't have very often, or at home sleeping away all of her overworked stress. Not to mention the fact that if it didn't work out, she'd lose all the friendship and trust she'd built with Nick and that was one thing she could never risk.

Hours came and gone and before she knew it, she was on her way home. She blinked tiredly and rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the road. The biting ring of her cell cut through her sleepy brain. She picked up the black phone, half hoping to work so she didn't have to go home to her lonely apartment, half hoping it was Nick asking her to breakfast or a late dinner. She didn't have any sense of time anymore.

"Sid-" She cut herself off with a yawn. "le," she finished with a soft chuckle. There was nothing coming through the phone, her brow furrowed. "Hello?" Dead air resounded. "Hel-lo?" She questioned.

A weird shuddering sound, almost as if someone was sighingdejectedly came through and then the line went dead. She felt a chill run down her back. Flipping the phone over, she checked the called ID. 'Unidentified Caller' stared back at her. She frownedand put the phone away; trying to shake off the eery feeling running through her.

She parked her car and ran to her apartment. Maybe she was being ridiculous; it could've been awrong number. All she knew was that feeling was consuming her again. She wanted nothing more than to hide in her apartment and just sleep all of whatever was happening away. She felt a sense of comfort when the dead bolt slipped into place. She tossed her keys onto the counter and walked to the answering machine. The number 3 in red blinked at her. She pressed the 'Play' button and walked to the fridge for something to drink.

A loud beep signalling the start of her messages rang out.

"Sara, it's Warrick, Nicky just told me you're coming out this Friday. That's great girl, it's going to be a blast. Greg's already looking for an outfit," his deep chuckle rang through her empty house. "Call me later, I need to talk to you about... stuff."

She smiled, she knew what 'stuff' meant. It meant Warrick's been thinking about Catherine again and wondering if he made the biggest mistake of his life. While Nick was becoming her guy to lean on, Warrick was still a close friend that she enjoyed talking to. He seemed to be relying on her a lot lately, needing to talk things out without being ribbed about running off and getting married like a new comer to Vegas.

"Sar, just making sure you're not planning on changing your mind about this weekend." Nick's deep accent called out to her and she smiled despite being annoyed that he would think she's already trying to get out of it, two days before they were even going out. "Get a lot of sleep 'cause Im going to keep you out until work the next day," he laughed. Sara couldn't get the image of him standing around, smiling his Nicky smile. "Alright, sugar, I'll see you tomorrow."

She chugged a bottle of water and waited for the third message to be Greg, knowing that just like the other two, he'd be checking to be sure she was still coming. He probably thought they were just bugging him about his little crush on her. But her admirer's voice never came through, instead she was left with dead air.

She walked towards the machine, to erase the blank message. Right before her finger pressed the button, a deep noise of air escaping played out to her. There was no pretending that there wasn't something behind the creepy noise. It was filled with desperation and agony, but not like that of a victim, more of a crazed culprit calling out to it's prey. She quickly hit the stop botton, feeling trapped even in her own home.

The sharp ring of the phone caught her attention. She turned to it, feeling almost scared of who was on the other end. She had two choices, answer it and face whoever was there, or leave it for the answering machine. The ringing continued, twice, three times, four. Her hand fell and she lifted the receiver to her ear, "He...Hello?' She asked, trying to steady her voice.

A/N Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Watching Over Her_**

_**A/N**_ Sorry this took so long, my computer was being fixed. I'll try and keep up on updating. Remember that reviews always make me want to write quickly and more often! Thank you to all of you who have revieved so far. Enjoy

_Chapter Three_

The sharp ring of the phone caught her attention. She turned to it, feeling almost scared of who was on the other end. She had two choices, answer it and face whoever was there, or leave it for the answering machine. The ringing continued, twice, three times, four. Her hand fell and she lifted the receiver to her ear, "He...Hello?' She asked, trying to steady her voice.

"Hey Sara," Greg's friendly voice chirped. "Something wrong? You sound funny," concern laced his every word.

She sighed, feeling stupid for getting so worried. "Yeah." She shook her head, "Im fine."

"Good. So..." In her mind she could see him smiling, like a small boy with a crush. His arms were probably crossed, making him less nervous. "Are you really coming out with us this weekend? Because that's what Nick's been saying."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I am." She walked across to the fridge again, but closed it when she remembered she needed to go grocery shopping.

"Really?" His voice was high and excited.

"It's not that unbelieveable. I mean I do get out, Greg. I just haven't lately."

He snorted, "Lately? Sara, I can't remember the last time you came out with us. And believe me I have a great memory, especially when it comes to you."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Im really not in the mood for your flirting."

"You know you're always in the mood for me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "So is that all you called me for? To check up and make sure lonely Sara was coming out for a night on the town with you and the guys?"

"If you want to make it just the two of us, Im fully up to that."

She had to admire his persistance. "Im hanging up now, Sanders." She yawned for effect, "I've had a long night."

"Alright fine," he sighed. "But you better save me a dance."

She guffawed, "What if there's no music where we're going?"

"I'll make music for us. I've got mad singing skills."

Sara laughed, "_Mad_ singing skills, huh?"

"Yeah, that means-"

"I know what it means," she snorted. "Goodnight Greg."

"'Night Sar," he responded, sadly.

She hit the end button and then dialed Warrick's number. She knew that if he was at home, he'd go out back or somewhere private until Tina left for work. Glancing at the clock, she knew her friends wife would be leaving soon. It rang three times before the nice woman answered, "Hello?"

Sara cleared her throat, "Hi... Tina." She hated how awkward she always sounded on the phone with those she knew but didn't really know. "Uh, is Warrick there?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." There was some mumbling in the background that sounded somewhat angry.

"Hey Sar," his deep voice rang through. "Hold on a sec."

She could hear the brush of his hand covering the receiver. It didn't quite cover all of the sound and she was shocked to hear Tina spout off an accusation that Sara was one of Warrick's girlfriends on the side. Her eyebrows shot up; she felt the air leave her chest heavily.

She wanted to laugh at the thought. He had been her close friend for so long, he was practically like a brother to her. Sure, she had originally come to Vegas to investigate him, but when that had passed she found herself in a comfortable friendship with him.

Warrick shouted at her in an annoyed tone, saying she didn't know what she was talking about. That she better leave soon, or she'd be late for work. Sara knew her friend well enough, and could imagine his reaction as if she were in the room. He'd be shaking his head, a frown etched in his brow. His arms held out, trying to just end the fight and be calm.

A loud bang resounded through the phone, which she assumed was a slamming of the door. She heard his sigh loudly, "Hey. Sorry."

"It's okay," she assured. "You wanna talk about it? I mean, I am your girlfriend on the side."

He chuckled, but it was fused with tired defeat. "Ya heard that, huh?"

"Yeah," she flopped down on the couch and sighed with comfort. "How long has she been accusing you of cheating?"

He sighed, a deep rumble. "Too long."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She knew he was shaking his head. "First it was Catherine, which I guess I can understand. Then it was every woman she even saw me look at or talk to. And now you," he growled with annoyance. "Just because you call or I phone you, she thinks Im cheating on her with you."

"Have you sat her down and told her you're not?"

"More times than I can count. Im tired of having to tell her. She should trust me." His voice was raising with resentment. "Seriously Sara, our marriage is falling apart and I can't stop it."

She sat forward and rubbed her face. He'd been saying it for weeks. She knew what was coming and she understood how hard it was going to be. Not only would he lose his wife which he thought would really work out, but he'd be bugged by everyone around him. He had made a mistake. He shouldn't have married her, especially the way he did, and nobody was going to let him forget it.

"You know you can't keep doing this with her." Exhaling loudly, she ran her hand through her hair quickly. "It's not just effecting you at home but at work too."

"I know...I know..." He yelled loudly at nothing. "You know what they're going to say don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what they say. You know the truth. You loved her, you married her. It didn't work out but that doesn't mean you didn't try." Somewhere along the line, she had started being more personal. Never one to go outside of work, finding comfort in science, she soon noticed that it was easy for her to talk to people on a more intimate level. Talking to them like real people, understanding their problems and being able to tell them how she'd react.

"How am I supposed to tell her? She's going to accuse me of leaving her for another woman."

"Tell her that it's just working. Let her know how you really feel about it all."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "I'll talk to her later tonite." There was some rustling, "What time did you get in? Have you slept yet?"

She rolled her eyes, "Im going to get plenty of sleep."

"Just making sure. Sometimes you work yourself too hard, I worry. We all do." She could see his brotherly expression in her mind's eye. His arms crossed, eyebrows raised. Looking down to her with concern and stern seriousness.

Sara exhaled loudly, "I know 'Rick. Im fine. I didn't even work a double." Her eyes widened and her brow rose, "I'll go to sleep right after I put the phone down."

"Then go put this phone down. Get some sleep girl, I'll need you sharp and alert for later."

"Yeah, yeah." She yawned though, her overworked nerves becoming apparent. "You'll be okay?"

"You know me. I'm gonna hit the sheets too. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah." They said their goodbyes and she hung the phone up.

Walking to her bedroom it dawned on her that she wasn't as alone as she thought. Sure she didn't have anyone living directly in her house but she had her friends. She just needed to reach out more and connect with them. Get out of the house and enjoy hanging out with them more often. She made a vow before she climbed into bed that she'd start getting out more. No more cooping herself up in the house, it was time to put herself out there.

After she woke up, she decided to eat her fruit bowl on the balcony. She sun was setting in the distance, causing her to cast her eyes downward. An olderwhite cab crawled down the street. A grape exploded in flavor all over her mouth. She let the sweet taste ride over her tongue.

Thedirtied whiteof the cab caught her eye again. Her brow came together as she realized it was slowly working it's way up and down the small area in front of her building, not stopping or waiting. She shook her head and finished eating. After a hot shower, she changed her clothes and made her way downstairs to her Denali. Unfortunate for her, it wouldn't start. She let her head fall down against the steering wheel, annoyed.

Sara jumped out of her truck and leaned against it. The taxi stopped beside her truck and the window rolled down. "Need a ride?" The man asked.

She sighed, dejectedly.Pulling roughly on the handle, she climbed in and sat down. Her seatbelt clicked into place and she stared forward. "Las Vegas Crime Lab," she rattled off to him.

He pulled away from the building and headed in the direction she suggested he take. She took in his profile from the corner of her eye. Thinning dark hair, tanned skin, sunked green eyes. His frame was wide and pudgy. His arms bulged beneath the blue and yellow striped t-shirt.

"So you're a scientist?" He asked, his voice was deep and short.

"Something like that." She cleared her throat. He was giving her a bad feeling and she felt more uncomfortable by the minute. "What made you decide to become a cab driver?"

"Wasn't smart enough to be a scientist," he said blandly.

She looked out the window, confusion etched in her face. "This isn't... You're going the wrong way..." She looked back to him but he stared ahead, completely ignoring her protests. They were entering an abandoned area of the city. No bright lights or tourists. Just a few homeless people hidingout in the old, dirty building surrounding them.

A deep sense of fear began to run through her. She felt her spine go rigid, her palms sweat, and her throat dry.

A/N

Please review. It's always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Watching Over Her_**

_**A/N**_ Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Enjoy

**Chapter Four**

She looked out the window, confusion etched in her face. "This isn't... You're going the wrong way..." She looked back to him but he stared ahead, completely ignoring her protests. They were entering an abandoned area of the city. No bright lights or tourists. Just a few homeless people hidingout in the old, dirty buildings surrounding them.

A deep sense of fear began to run through her. She felt her spine go rigid, her palms sweat, and her throat dry.

Her heart beat slowed to normal when her eyes caught sight of the Crime Lab. For someone who's supposed to notice every little detail, she had somehow overlooked the area surrounding her workplace. She sighed, deeply. Turning to him, she felt the need to apologize.

He spoke before she could though, "May not be the smartest man, but I know my way 'round this city," his eyes were set firmly in front of him. He idled near the entrance to the tall building.

She passed him his fare and a good tip. "Thank you." Swinging her legs, she moved to leave the taxi. Feeling his hand on her arm, she turned.

"You have right to be mistrusting." His green eyes turned dark. "You never know who the bad guys are." He turned back to face the front, so she quickly stepped away from the cab. He sped off in a hurry, but she had a feeling she'd be seeing him again in the future.

Shaking her head of the weird experience, she walked up the cement front and entered her work site. Her face brightened when she was met by Nick.

"Hey darlin'," he greeted, "You're working with me tonite." He waved his arm for her to follow. They walked down the hallway, while he briefed her on the case. "Vic's name is Karly Paupe, 35. Her friend called her in as missing three days ago. She was found in an abandoned warehouse."

Sara nodded along with the information. "Who found her?"

"Security guard for the property across the street noticed light coming from the warehouse. He figured it was some kids messing around, went over to tell them to leave, ran across our vic."

"Cause of death?" Her eyebrows were raised with question.

"We'll have to ask Doc Robbins," he held upen the large door for her to walk through.

"What do you have for us?" She asked as she approached the metal slab holding the poor woman.

Sighing the older man looked down and shook her head. "Her hair is originally blond." His fingers ran over her hairline, "You see this dark coloring on the skin?" He glanced up at the nodding heads. "It was a bad dye job, I'd say it was done four hours predecing death." He lifted up a small bag and held it out to her, "She was wearing brown contacts, her eyes are originally blue. Now I don't know much about women, but I think most want blue. It's the most widely bought colored contact, stating that they think men are more attracted to bright rather then boring."

Nick glanced over at Sara, "I don't know, I like brown eyes."

She smiled at him, "Me too."

Rolling his eyes, the good doctor continued on. "There was also a cream used on her face, I checked it out and it was makeup remover. The odd thing is, after removing any she had on, he replaced it with some mascara and lipstick." He motioned to the skin around her mouth, "It was smudged, I'm thinking from the rape. Her face itself didn't receive violence, however the rest of her was beaten extensively."

"Was that the cause of death?" Sara asked.

He shook his head, "No, she was asphyxiated." His white gloved hands motioned to her the dark marks around her neck. "Strangulation. Judging by the way the marks seem to become smaller near the front of her neck, I'd say it was done from behind."

"That's strange. Most killers like to see their victims die." Nick noted, his brows knit together.

He nodded, "She was also raped, brutally. I sent the kit off already."

"Thanks." Sara said.

Robbins nodded as they left the sterile room.

"Warehouse?"

"You read my mind," Nick smiled.

A short drive later, the two of them were standing inside of a delapitated building. All of the lights were blown out except for one hanging directly above the wooden chair in the centre of the cement floor. After they picked up any evidence around the area they could, which was basically nothing, they made there way back to the Crime Lab.

When shift ended it dawned on Sara that she didn't have her Denali. She hurriedly caught up to Nick, just as he was about to pull out of his parking space. "Something wrong, sugar?"

"I don't have my truck. It wouldn't start this morning." She explained.

"Jump in. I'll check it out for you." He offered.

She walked around the black vehicle and strapped herself in. The radio was spouting off a country love song that she would normally roll her eyes at. Unfortunately, she really liked the song so it'd be hypocritical for her to make him change the channel.

His hand reached out to the dial, "I'll save you from listening to it."

Her own hand jutted out and stopped his. "No, it's okay."

His thumb brushed over her fingers, "Alright." He grinned and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Without realizing it, she began singing the lyrics. _"When the rain is blowing in your face , And the whole world is on your case, I would offer you a warm embrace, To make you feel my love."_

He chuckled lightly, but she didn't notice.

_"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, To make you feel my love."_

Her foot tapped to the beat and his own head bobbed to her soft voice.

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet, But I would never do you wrong, I've known it from the moment that we met,No doubt in my mind where you belong." _

She was no Christina Aguilera or Celine Dion, but her voice had it's own beauty to it. Especially when she doesn't notice that she's singing. Her face becomes more open and friendly.

Nick decided to join in, and added his deep texan voice to her sweet one. _"I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you, I'd go crawling down the aisle for you, There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, To make you feel my love." _

She turned to him and smiled, he looked over during a red light. Their voices rose together. _"The storms are raging on a rolling sea, Down the highway of regret, The winds of change are blowing wild and free, But you ain't seen nothing like me yet."_ He winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

Reaching over, Nick picked up her hand, and stared directly into her eyes. Caught up in his gaze, her voice fell away and all that could be heard was him. _"There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do, Go to the ends of the earth for you, Make you happy, make your dreams come true, To make you feel my love."_

Letting out a shaky sigh, her mouth opened in a soft smile. Hearing the horns blaring in the background, she tore her eyes away from his. He let go of her hand and finished driving to her apartment. Parking behind her Denali, they walked up to the front of it.

"I'm going to run inside," she told him. "You want something to drink?"

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, the hot sun already causing beads of perspiration to form on his forehead. "That'd be great, thanks." He popped the hood while she made her way inside.

Upon reaching her door, she was surprised to see it ajar. Her hand fell down to her side and grasped her gun. She pushed open the door and surveyed the large area. There was a rustling coming from down the hall, in her bedroom. Quietly she made her way towards it, her gun fully drawn now. Getting up her courage, she stepped into her room.

"Whoa!" Came the thoroaty voice of her landlord. "I'm sorry!"

Lowering her weapon, she exhaled loudly. "What are you doing here Mr. Clark?" Movement in his hand caught her eyes, she noticed he was stuffing fabric that looked a lot like her lingerie into his pocket.

"Uh," his eyes darted around nervously. "I was coming by to see if you're room was leaking. There was a spill upstairs and 308 was worried that it would damage your place." He nodded, looking up at the roof. "Ah, no leaking. That's good. I'll be going."

From the first moment she'd met her landlord she had an uncomfortable feeling. He was much older than her, being at least fifty-five. Almost completely bald on top, he wore a hat to cover the shiny hairless skin. His body was thick but not chunky, he carried it well, probably from his immense height; standing at 6 ft 6, if her calculations were right.

His skin glistened with nervous sweat. Hurrying to the door, she caught full sight of a black strap hanging out of the pocket, pink lace on each side. Her favorite, but she wasn't about to ask for it back. She just wanted him out of her house as soon as possible. It bothered her that he was able to get in at any given moment.

Mr. Clark had always been twitchy and flustered. A good sign that he had something to hide. She suddenly remembered that in the last few years, a lot of her lingerie had gone missing. She decided to start hiding it. While he was an odd man, she wasn't sure he was harmful. With her job though, she'd learned that appearances can be deceiving.

He wiped a hankerchief over his face and smiled jerkily. "Remember rent's due next week." He reminded before closing her door.

Lately it seemed like everyone around her was weird. Neighbors, landlords, and taxi drivers. Everyone was reacting oddly to her. Maybe it was just the creepy phone call that was causing her sudden wariness of people, but it seemed like the people around her were even more messed up than she remembered.

Shaking her head, she walked over to her cupboards and pulled out the ice-tea powder. Making a large jug, she poured two tall glasses for her and Nick and grabbed a large bottle of water, in case he wanted to cool down.

When the bright sun hit her eyes, she wished she had brought her sunglasses. Her breath caught, as it always did when she saw Nick shirtless. She covered it up quickly and approached him with an interested look at the engine.

Turning to her, he grinned when the cold of the glass hit the skin of his hand. Lifting it up, tipping his head back, he guzzled the cool liquid. Her eyes were glued to the moving muscles of his strong upper body. Her throat dried, so when he looked back she just mutely handed him the water bottle.

His eyes widened in happy surprise. Lifting the bottle high up, he let the cold water drizzle down his head and over his hot skin. Watching the lines of water run over the tanned ridges of his abs and resting on the waist of his jeans, she gulped. Some of the warming water caught slipped down his treasure trail and disappeared into his belly button. Hot herself, she gulped down her own ice tea. Feeling like she was staring, Sara tore her eyes away and tried to pay attention to the insides of her Denali. "Have you found the problem yet?"

He sighed, "I don't think the problems up here, I'm going to have to check underneath." He looked at her, "You okay? You look like something's on your mind."

Deciding she didn't want to tell him he was on her mind, and not in a friendly way, she told him about her visit from Mr. Clark. Eyebrows raised, Nick took on an angered expression. "He's been breaking into your house while you've been at work?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and stealing stuff."

"Like what?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sara cleared her throat, "Private stuff." Blushing, she looked away. "Stuff he should never see!"

"Private..." Nick's face widened and a laugh escaped him. "You mean he's been taking your lingerie and things of that nature."

Turning away, she tried to squash the smile tugging at her lips. She looked back at him, "It's not funny." Unable to supress a small chuckle. "It's really rather disgusting. I mean, he's not at all the kind of man who'd be seeing my-" She cut herself off and averted her eyes.

Nick took a step toward her, "Oh yeah? And who is?"

Her eyes travelled back to his and she was caught up in the burning look he was giving her. Before she could answer, the white of a familiar vehicle caught her eye. Her face curled in annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

The cab passed her by and she wasn't surprised to see the same man in the seat. "He gave me a ride to work this morning," she mumbled.

"Well that is his job," Nick voiced.

"Yeah, but..." she shook her head. "He was just driving up and down the street, it was weird." She cleared her throat. "On the way to the Crime Lab, he took a different route. I freaked out a little, we were in a deserted area and after the phone call, I guess I was just being cautious."

"The phone call?"

She looked back at him, "Huh? Oh, it was nothing." She waved her hand dismissively.

"It couldn't have been nothing if you were freaked out by a cab driver taking a shortcut." He pressed. His hand reached out and wrapped around her arm, "Tell me about it."

Sighing, she decided there was no point in hiding it. It was possible that after she explained it to him, he'd reassure her and everything would feel normal again. After she told him about her cell and the message on the machine, he asked to hear it. He closed the hood and they walked up to her apartment.

Making her way down the hall, she just missing bumping into her neighbor Jamie. He waved and grinned excitedly at her.

"Hey there Sara Sidle," he said a little too loudly.

"Hi," she greeted and continued on.

Nick nodded his head at the man, who seemed to shrink away from him.

Unlocking the door, she signalled to the table where her phone and answering machine sat. He walked over and pressed the Play button, skipping his and Warrick's messages. After hearing the shuddering breath, he looked over to Sara, who was rubbing her arms of the chill that ran through her.

"Has he called back since?"

She shook her head, "No. That's why I think this was just a fluke. An accident or something.It's probablya wrong number." Shrugging her shoulders, she turned away.

Walking over to her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "It might not be a mistake. I'm going to look into this."

"What are you doing to do?" She shook her head, "His number is blocked."

Sighing, Nick rubbed his arms, "Don't worry about it."

They fell into a silence. Finally Nick broke it, "I'm going to go check out the bottom of your truck, alright. I'll be back in a little while." He kissed her hair, "Why don't you go count and see if you still have an ample excess of," his fingers ran over her stomach, "hot little numbers for some lucky man."

She laughed, "I'll do that."

Grinning, he left the apartment.

Deciding she had some time, Sara walked to her bathroom to take a shower. The hot water calmed her nerves over the weird day she had experienced. Shelet the steamtake away any cares and relax her nerves.

After washing the shampoo from her hair and wiping her eyes, her brow furrowed when it became obvious there was a dark shadow on the other side of the shower stall. Her heart beat increased so much that she could hear the pounding in her ears. "Nick?" She called out weakly, hopefully. Fear gripped her.

_A/N_ **PLEASE review! PLEASE REVIEW! Please REVIEW!** lol, if it hasn't sunk it, I'd really appreciate any comments, good or bad, on this story. Thank you for reading, I'll update when I get at least ten reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Watching Over Her _**

A/N: Thank you to the following ten who reviewed: **_sarasbutterfly, Heartagram LaLa, wraiths-angel, jenn, nickysbabygirl, Isabell89, Allie, AnMaDeRoNi, missiemeghan and donna_**.

_Chapter Five_

After washing the shampoo from her hair and wiping her eyes, her brow furrowed when it became obvious there was a dark shadow on the other side of the shower stall. Her heart beat increased so much that she could hear the pounding in her ears. "Nick?" She called out weakly, hopefully. Fear gripped her.

"Sorry to scare you darlin'," his deep voice filtered through to her. "Just wanted to tell you I called someone to take your Denali into the shop."

After Sara got a hold of herself, she chuckled. "I thought you could fix anything cowboy." She teased.

The deep rumble of his laugh sent a shiver down her back, certainly unlike that of the shivers she'd been feeling lately. She felt warmer somehow, even underneath the hot water, it was as if him being there heated her beyond anything else.

"My hands can work wonders, but I guess I'll have to prove that to you later."

She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smiling. The water suddenly chilled and she cried out. "Towel! Towel!" She called as she hurriedly pushed the tap to shut off the water.

Laughing he opened the shower door just enough to pass the rectangular fabric to her. She wrapped it around her and tucked it in securely. Moving the door open more, she was surprised he was still there and not hanging around outside of the bathroom. Paying too much attention to him, her foot slipped on the water. Luckily before she hit the ground, Nick's reflexes kicked in and he caught her mid-fall.

His strong arm wrapped around her, instinctively she encircled her arms arounds his neck, holding her face just inches away from his. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. His free hand reached out and traced a line of water slipping down her cheek. Her eyes slowly fell closed, she could feel his face getting closer. Right before his lips brushed against the wet skin of hers, the phone rang out, startling them.

A sad chuckle escaped his mouth, "You better get that." He lifted her to her feet and she hurried to the phone, a deep red heat covering her face.

"Sidle," she said. "Hey 'Rick." She ran her hand through her hair and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Berating herself for letting her hormones get the best of her, she shook her head and walked to her bedroom. "Did you talk to Tina?"

Nick waved to her and motioned that he was going outside. "Tow truck." He mouthed.

She nodded and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Was that Nick?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, he tried to fix my Denali but couldn't find the problem." She pulled the towel off and quickly dried herself. Searching through the drawers, she looked for her pajama pants, she hadn't slept yet and it was starting to wear her down.

"That's Nick, always trying to fix everybody else's problems." He sighed, tiredly. "I talked to her."

"What happened?"

"She's leaving. She'll pack her stuff up later tonite when she gets home." Warrick laughed but it sounded hollow. "She still had her apartment waiting, just in case. She was leasing it out for awhile, but it's empty right now. Good timing, I guess."

"I'm sorry 'Rick, I know you wanted it to work out."

"Who was I kidding, right? I mean Tina and I had hardly been together before we just up and got married in a drive-thru." He guffawed, "I made the biggest mistake."

"It worked for awhile," she assured. "It's not like you set out to destroy it. You thought it could work."

"I messed everything up. I had a chance with Cath but I was stupid. I thought because she was my boss, it wouldn't work out. Now we're all a team again and she's decided to move on." He yelled, "Dammit!" Growling with annoyance, he sighed. "What do I do Sara?"

"You pick up the pieces. After your divorce is final, tell Catherine how you feel. How you were just scared and you want to give it a try with her."

"What if she's moved on?"

"Warrick she's had feeling for you for years, it doesn't just go away." She pulled her white tank top over her head, letting it settle an inch or so about the waist of her plaid pajamas. "I've seen how she still looks at you."

He exhaled loudly, "Thank you... for everything."

She grinned, "It was nothing. I'm always here for you."

"You're great you know that?" He sighed.

"I have for years, but everyone else overlooked it," she joked.

He chuckled, "And so modest."

"To the core." Laughing, she walked out of her bedroom. She pulled a brush out of the bathroom and pulled it through her tangled hair.

"I'll let you get back to your knight in shining armour."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, a smile pulling at her face.

"Come on Sidle, it's no secret. You can't hide anything from me. You've been wantin' my man Stokes for a long time."

"Whatever Brown, you're delusional."

She could imagine him shaking his head and grinning. "Whatever girl, whatever."

"I'll talk to you later," Sara rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Hey, don't forget about this weekend. It's gonna be great."

"Yeah, yeah." She hung up the phone and finished her hair, deciding not to blow dry it straight.

Walking out to the balcony, she looked down to see Nick watching her truck being towed. He turned around and smiled up at her. She waved and he blew her a kiss. Laughing, she pretended to catch it. She could see his shoulders moving from laughter. He made the 'call me' motion and she nodded.

With a yawn, she made her way to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep. After setting her alarm, she let her tired eyes close. A loud bang startled her awake. Glancing at the clock with bleary eyes, she realized she'd only been asleep a few hours. Crawling out of bed she walked to the door, the loud banging continued.

Sara suddenly remembered all that had happened lately and was apprehensive about opening the door. Her hand shook, but she turned the handle, decidely only opening the door a little.

"Sara!" Jamie shouted to her. His face was wide and paniced.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused. "Why are you-"

"There's a ticking package in the building! It's down by the mailboxes." He rambled. "It didn't have a name, I picked it up, and I...I...I could hear the ticking. I think it's a bomb!" Widened eyes and shocked mouth hanging open, he visibly gulped.

Swinging the door wide open, Sara stepped forward, "Did you phone the police?"

He shook his head, "I didn't know what to do. I thought you would."

Sara ran over to her phone and dialed Jim Brass's cell number. She explained the situation and he said he'd have his people there in minutes. Nodding, Sara ran to the fire alarm. "Get outside Jaime!"

"What about you?" He questioned, worried.

"I have to make sure everyone gets out." She shook her head, "Go! Now!"

He stared at her hard, before finally turning and running down the hall towards the stairs. Sara ran up stairs to the top floor and shouted, while banging on doors. "This is not a drill! Get out now!" Going down through each hall and yelling for everyone in the building, she finally left when she was sure she alerted everyone.

As she quickly made her way to the front entrance, she heard someone yell. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

Knowing that if the bomb was about to blow, it didn't matter how fast she ran, she wouldn't make it. Her scientific brain shouted at her that this was her last breath, her team mates would be going through the remains of her body, whichwould most likely be scattered all over.

Accepting her fate, she decided she was proud of herself. She had made sure everyone was out. Her only regret was not kissing Nick earlier that day. Her feet stopped and she stood planted to the one spot. Her eyes looked over the terrified faces of all the crouched people.

Only one man stood out, Nick stared at her, fear etched in his face. She knew what he was going to do. She could already see his feet moving. He was running to her. She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. Her hand lifted out, telling him to stop. "Please," she mumbled.

TBC

Please review! You know the drill! Ten review before I update. It's really appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Watching Over Her _**

A/N: Thank you to the following who reviewed: _**AnMaDeRoNi, sarasbutterfly, justicegrl, loomyloon, wraiths-angel, Heartagram LaLa, nickysbabygirl, crystalphoenix, Allie, unspoken-dream, and especially Isabelle89.**_

_Chapter Six_

As she quickly made her way to the front entrance, she heard someone yell. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

Knowing that if the bomb was about to blow, it didn't matter how fast she ran, she wouldn't make it. Her scientific brain shouted at her that this was her last breath, her team mates would be going through the remains of her body, which would most likely be scattered all over.

Accepting her fate, she decided she was proud of herself. She had made sure everyone was out. Her only regret was not kissing Nick earlier that day. Her feet stopped and she stood planted to the one spot. Her eyes looked over the terrified faces of all the crouched people.

Only one man stood out, Nick stared at her, fear etched in his face. She knew what he was going to do. She could already see his feet moving. He was running to her. She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. Her hand lifted out, telling him to stop. "Please," she mumbled.

Sara could see the pain radiating off of him. He stopped though, obeying her wish. She could still see his body wanted to run to her, save her, cover her, anything. He stared at her, his eyes red from the salty tears rolling down his face. Nick was far enough away that the blast probably wouldn't harm him, but close enough for her to see him.

The seconds that she had been experiencing seemed to last as if minutes. Her eyes roamed and she now noticed Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Grissom standing off to the side. 'Rick's hands in his hair, staring with wide terror. Cath's hand was covering her mouth, probably stopping any sobs she was trying to keep in. Greg's arms were hugging him as he cried silently. And for the first time, Sara actually saw fear in Grissom.

She looked back to Nick, deciding she wanted him to be the last thing she saw. She wiped at her tears swiftly and smiled. It's the expression she wanted him to remember. No pain, no fear, just understanding.

His head turned back and forth, telling her no. Not to give up. He ran to her, disregarding her first attempts at making him stop. She could hear the gasps and yelling from her coworkers yelling for him to stop. They couldn't lose both of them.

It all seemed like it was going in slow motion. She knew the bomb squad had made a mistake. She knew that everyone was crouched for a reason. She understood in her intelligent brain that she was going to die when the blast went off. Oddly enough, she'd die in her pajamas. And being the stubborn man who saves everyone, Nick wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

He was halfway to her when one of the men from the squad ran past her. _This is it, _she thought.

"We've dismantled the bomb," the man yelled.

All of her air escaped her right then. She felt herself crumble to the ground, but in the moment before cement hit her body, Nick's arms caught her. He held her to his chest; rocking her.She felt the terror mixed with happiness leak out through her eyes all over his chest. She could feel his tears in her hair. Her hands clutched at the black vest covering him.

"You're okay, you're okay," he kept mumbling. She wasn't sure if he was saying it to assure her or himself.

She could hear the pounding footsteps of the rest of her team reaching her. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she didn't have to look to know it was Warrick. She pulled herself together then, wiping at her tears and deciding she'd be strong. Turning her head, she covered 'Rick's hand with her own.

He kneeled beside her, hugging her against him. "Ya gave me quite the scare, girl." His voice was thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, not knowing what else to say.

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry. Just don't ever almost die again." He tried to laugh, good heartedly.

Nick helped her up off the ground, his arm still securely around her waist for support. Sara silently thanked him since she wasn't sure her legs could hold her up. Before they had even taken a step, Cath had pulled her in for a hug. Being caught off guard, Sara patted her back with wide eyes.

"I don't even know what to say," the beautiful blond said.

Greg was hopping back and forth on his feet, unable to show how happy he was that she was okay. He stared at her, his eyes wet and his face a mixture of joy and fear. He looked at her as if he never thought he'd see her again, which wasn't unusual given the situation.

"Do you want a hug too, Greggo?" She asked with a smile.

He enveloped her faster than she could react. Not realizing how much strength he really had, Sara squeaked out his name to tell him to loosten up. He laughed, "Sorry. I was just so- I didn't think I'd- You were almost-" His head shook back and forth with disbelief.

"I'm okay," she assured.

He nodded and let her go, stepping back.

Grissom nodded his head and held his glasses between his two hands. His mouth hung open as if ready to say something, but no words could be heard.

"Brass will want to talk to me," she told them.

They nodded, not really over what had happened.

Nick started walking her towards where they'd find the officer. Warrick hung around on her other side, his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it for reassurance. She wrapped her arms around their waists and held tightly. Her best friend and the man she was falling in love with, she couldn't believe she had almost come close to never seeing them again. Nick's hand covered hers.

After explaining all of the events to Brass, Nick and Warrick watched with fascination.

"You ran up and down the building to make sure everybody was out?" The handsome texan asked, admiration dripping off every word.

She nodded, her cheeks reddening.

"You're a hero Sidle," Warrick announced, squeezing her shoulder.

Sara shrugged, "I couldn't just let them die."

After all of the commotion ended, Warrick suggested they go out on the town that night instead of the next. Grissom had given them the night off, no exceptions. Deciding she needed something to cheer her up she agreed. Nick drove her back to her apartment and walked her upstairs. The bomb squad had done a full sweep of the entire building and found no other problems.

He sat on the couch while she changed. She hadn't had much sleep but after the day she'd had, she didn't think it'd be possible to close her eyes until she was absolutely drained of all energy. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was happily surprised by the outcome. Trading in her dress pants and nice shirt, she was wearing a tight black skirt ending mid-thigh and a red silk shirt that wrapped and tied behind her neck.

She then walked to the bathroom to put her hair up. Grabbing a dark elastic she brought her hair up into a nice pony tail, allowing some to hang down like bangs from a little off centre, on the right of her regular part. Opening a small jewelery box, she pulled out her dangly gold and black earrings. She sprayed some body perfume out in front of her and walked into it, allowing it to settle on her skin. Her usual makeup consister of mascara and lipstick, but she decided she wanted a little eye shadow too.

Nick stood by the door waiting for her, whistling appreciatively. After locking the door, they walked down the stairs to his Denali. They had to stop at his house before leaving to wherever it was Nick had planned on them all meeting.

Admiring his house, while he took a quick shower and changed, Sara thought of how she'd like to live in a place like his. It felt more comfortable and filled with something she never had in her apartment. Photos littered ever surface. Pictures of his family growing over the years were the most prominant.

Then there were the frames holding him and his coworkers. A few of him and Warrick laughing or sharing a beer together. One of him smiling as he tried to mess up Greg's hair, while the younger man scowled at the attempt. Even one of Grissom grinning and acting like a long time friend instead of his boss.Her gaze rested on herfavorite one. An expensive frame sat beside a picture of Nick and his parents. Inside it held Sara and him, hugging after breaking one of their hardest cases. He was lifting her in the air and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She stared down at his happy expression, smiles brightening both of their faces.

Hearing a door close, she turned to see the end result of Nick's changing. Dark pants covered his lower half, while a light blue button up shirt comfortably fit his top. His hair, though longer, was thrown up with a little gel into an almost-spikey mess. She'd never wanted to run her hands through his hair more than at that moment.

His arm was jutted in the air dramatically to escort her out.With a glowing smile, shewalked over and encircled hers with his. They walked to the door and out to his truck. "So where are we going?" Clicking her seat belt into place she stared up at him, hoping he'd tell her.

Nick laughed lightly, "You'll see." He backed out of his driveway and started out to his destination. "I'm surprised Griss let us off, another vic was found in a warehouse."

"Really?" Her eye brows raised. "Any signs it's the same attacker?"

"Far as I know, she had the brown hair dye, make up remover, and was strangled from behind." He shook his head. "We might have a serial killer."

She sighed.

"But let's forget about that, tonite's our night for fun." He shot her a smile before returning his gaze to the street ahead.

Sara was pleasantly surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of a small bar lounge. Nothing over the top like a place Greg would want to go. Just a simple bar with a crowd of people who enjoyed dancing to the music, live or DJ'd. Nick ran around the truck and opened the door for her. Usually the kind of girl who'd say she was perfectly capable of opening her own door, she decided to just accept his kind gesture.

They walked inside to see Warrick waving at them from a table set for four. Sitting down with him, Nick asked where Greg was. The tall, dark man tipped the neck of his beer to the dance floor, where the younger, outgoing man was holding a woman closely as she ground herself against him. Feeling their eyes on him, he winked up to his friends.

A waitress dropped off a round of beers for them as they talked about work, Tina, and the oddity that was Grissom giving them the night off.

"So where's Cath tonite?" Nick asked.

"I forgot to ask, I just figured she'd be with Linds," Warrick said, shrugging.

"I'll be right back," Sara announced, before making her way to the ladies room. Deciding her friend needed to get out of the depression that would envelop him if he didn't start enjoying life, she popped a quarter in the pay phone by the girls washroom and dialed Catherine's number.

After three rings she finally picked up. "Hey. What are you doing tonite?" She stared at the clean walls and was happy to know that she wasn't in an establishment that didn't care for sanitation. "Come over to the Easy Lounge. Have a few drinks with us." She smiled at her friends agreeance. "Great, see you soon."

Taking her seat beside Nick, she shared a look with him, knowing he knew why she really left. Not long after, Greg came back to them just to say he was going home, even faking a yawn while the blond bombshell he'd been grinding with motioned for him to follow. Shaking their heads with laughter, they said goodbye to him.

"And then there were three," Warrick announced.

"Make that four," Nick said, nodding to the front entrance.

Waving, Catherine walked over to the table, hips swaying. "Hey," she greeted. She took a seat beside Warrick, smiling at him as she did. She glanced at her two friends and then looked back at the man she'd always thought she'd end up with. "I heard about Tina, do you want to talk about it?"

"You wanna dance," Nick abrupty asked, turning towards Sara.

"Yeah," she answered, although she was a little apprehensive. She hadn't danced in awhile, but she knew if it was slow there'd be a lot of body contact. The last time she was close to Nick in a sistuation that wasn't concerning her demise, she had let her hormones get the best of her.

Taking her hand, he led her down to the dance floor. The male singer on the stage broke into a new song, just as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her closely, her head resting on his shoulder.

The deep voice of the singer reached out to them, _"It's undeniable that we should be together, It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never, The basis is need to know, If you don't know how I feel, Then let me show you that now I'm for real, If all the things in time, time will reveal, Yeah..."_

Nick dipped his head down and rested it against hers, his lips lightly brushing her shoulder,_ "One, you're like a dream come true, Two, just wanna be with you, Three, girl it's plain to see, That you're the only one for me and, Four, repeat steps one through three, Five, make you fall in love with me, If ever I believe my work is done, Then I'll start back at one..."  
_  
Sara sighed against him, feeling like she'd never felt before, _"It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out, And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey, And undesirable, for us to be apart, I never would've made it very far, 'cause you know you got the keys to my heart, 'cause..."  
_  
His hands ran up her back and then back down, resting on her hips. _"One, you're like a dream come true, Two, just wanna be with you, Three, girl it's plain to see, That you're the only one for me and, Four, repeat steps one through three, Five, make you fall in love with me, If ever I believe my work is done, Then I'll start back at one."_

Sara's hands rose up from around his neck and tangled in his hair. Her eyes fell shut as she swayed against him, feeling his strong body fitting perfectly with hers. _"Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun, I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun, You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine, You threw out the life line, Just in the nick of time..."  
_  
Nick leaned back and looked down at her now open eyes. His hand rose up and cupped her cheek. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. Momentarily stunned, Sara soon returned the passionate kiss. _"One, you're like a dream come true, Two, just wanna be with you, Three, girl it's plain to see, That you're the only one for me and, Four, repeat steps one through three, Five, make you fall in love with me, If ever I believe my work is done, Then I'll start back at one..." _

Pulling back, Nick looked down at her nervously. His thumb brushed over her cheek and down across her mouth. Biting his lip as he stared down at hers. He smiled when he heard Warrick clap and Cath shout, "Finally!"

It wasn't long before the two of them were parking outside of her apartment. She had decided she wasn't going to throw it away on the off chance it didn't work out. If he cared about her back than she wanted to try it. Nick was everything she could ask for.

She deftly noticed that her landlord's truck was parked on the side of the building. But Nick's hand taking hers distracted her. Upon reaching her door, he pressed her against it. His mouth finding hers and then travelling down her neck. His hands lingered over her sides, slowly moving the fabric of her shirt up.

Taking the keys from her hands, he unlocked the door while nibbling on her neck. Her face was turned to the side, she bit her lip in satisfaction. Her eyes landed on her neighbor Jaime walking down the hall to his apartment, an unreadable expression on his face. Before she could think much of it, Nick had the door open and was backing her inside.

She laughed at his eagerness but was cut off by his delicious mouth. Kicking the door closed and reaching back to lock it, he returned his attention to just her. Feeling more important that she had in years, she reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him closer and teasing him with her mouth nearly but not touching his.

Her other hand lifted and started unbuttoning his shirt. She let the fabic hang open and ran her hands over the torso that had delighted her eyes for longer than she could remember. Pushing the thin blue shirt off his arms, her mouth began kissing over every inch of his upper body. Sucking on his belly button and kissing down to the top of pants, she suddenly stopped and brought herself upright. With one swift press of her lips against his, she turned and walked towards her bedroom, untying her shirt and letting it fall down to the floor.

Despite the fact that she should be beyond tired, she readily gave her body to him and worked his past any point of exhaustion. Hours later, he lay beside her, arms holding her closely. His mouth lazily kissing her shoulders. Her hand covered his, fingers entwined. "I've wanted this for a long time," she admitted.

His hand moved her hair off her face as he kissed her temple. "So have I."

She rolled over to face him, her hand rested over the side of his face. "Today when I thought that I was going to die, my only reget was not kissing you this morning."

Pulling her hand down, he pressed his mouth against her palm. "I was so scared I was going to lose you." He sighed, "I've wanted to tell you something for so long."

"What?"

His eyes caught the alarm clock and widened. "Not right now." He shook his head, "I have to start shift. But, I'll be back here later and we'll talk." Leaning in he kissed her softly, "I'll take you out for a beautiful dinner." He winked, "Vegetarian."

She nodded, a smile breaking out across her face.

After dressing, he left her with one last, longer kiss. She looked around the room and her mouth wouldn't stop grinning while she thought of what'd she just done. Sara wondered what it was he wanted to tell her and hoped it was the three words she had been wishing she could tell him for a long time.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. After pulling on a thin, satin robe, she walked down the hall towards her it. Outside the white of a cab caught her eye and she frowned. It sat, parked on the far side of the street across from her apartment. Shaking offthe uncomfortabe feeling, she opened the door. Expecting to see Nick, she immediatly said, "Couldn't wait for later, cowboy?"

Her smirk soon fell away though when she was greeted with dark eyes and an angry expression. Before she could react the man's hand flew out and knocked her to the ground. Rolling over and getting to her feet, she searched her brain for where her gun was.

"My sweet Sara," his voice called to her.

She turned to run, but his large hand gripped her hair and pulled her back.

"Now that's no way to react to your true love." His face moved close to hers as he smelled her hair.

Her chest heaved with fear.

"Tonite and every night after," he turned her to him and held her against her in a crushing manner. "You are mine." His mouth came down on hers, his teeth biting her skin roughly. To stop her pained cries his hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

TBC

A/N **REVIEW!FIFTEEN REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Watching Over Her _**

A/N: Huge thank you to the following who reviewed: **_wraiths-angel, CSigurlie07, Saralove33, unspoken-dream, missiemeghan, justicegrl, Jorja and George R The Best, Heartagram LaLa, kirsty, indusgirl1313, allie, nickysabbygirl, donna , Liria, and especially Isabell89._**

_Chapter Seven_

"Tonite and every night after," he turned her to him and held her against him in a crushing manner. "You are mine." His mouth came down on hers, his teeth biting her skin roughly. To stop her pained cries his hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Her senses kicked in and she realized that she wasn't just going to let this guy do whatever he wanted to her without a fight. Bending her arm she lifted it up and pulled it back, knocking it into his stomach. His hand fell from her hair and his mouth detached to make a grunting noise of pain.

Looking up at her, his teeth stained a light red from the blood escaping her bitten mouth. He waved his finger back and forth, "That's no way to treat your lover." His hand reached out and slapped her hard, "Unless you like it rough."

Turning, Sara started running towards her bedroom. She had a lock on the door that she could move into place and then call for help. Before she made it halfway, she felt herself being knocked to the ground. His body weight pinned her to the floor.

His mouth brushed over her ear, "Why do you run? I just want to love you." He leaned back on his knees and turned her over roughly. Straddling her waist, he stared down into her scared face.

Moving hishead towards her, Sara took the opportunity of her unrestrained arms to swiftly punch him in the throat. Distracted with thepain shooting through him, she was able to crawl out from underneath his legs. It seemed he just wasn't going to let up, and even though she wasn't going to just give in, there was a possibility that he would win.

Starting for her room again, she was stopped by a hand wrapping around her ankle. It started pulling her back, tripping her. Grabbing onto the first thing she could, the end table with her phone and answering machine tipped over and crashed on the floor. She prayed someone in the building could hear it. She prayed Nick would come back again, maybe he forgot something. Overall she wished that her self defence knowledge would come back to her.

Inhaling deeply, Sara looked at the man who would not let her go. Lifting her free leg she smashed into his face. Satisfied with the blood that rolled down from his nose, she was happy that if he did get her away, his DNA was now on the floor. Rolling over, she pulled herself upright and ran to her bedroom. Locking the door, she hurried to the phone, her face paled when she found out it was dead.

Banging and grunting persisted against the door. The lock wasn't strong enough to hold against so much force. She searched her mind for another exit. She was too high up to jump, the fire exit came off of her balcony, her cell phone was in the living room and her gun was safely put away somewhere that was not her bedroom.

Walking to the window, she looked around the area. There was a tree, but she didn't think she could get to it. The ledge was small but she might be able to walk across it to her balcony. Never admitting she had a small fear of heights, she was a little wary. However her worry over whether or not the man trying to love her to death was outweighing the now growing fear. She pulled the window open and stuck her leg out. She used her arm to pull her upright,she tried to keep her face to the side, staring at her destination. The cold night air chilled her warm skin.

One foor slowly after the other, she made her way over very carefully. A triumphant smile played over lips as she reached the last step to her safety. Her seconds of happiness were torn away when her attacker appeared on the balcony. His arms were held out and he quickly grabbed hold of her robe, yanking her down to him.

Pushing her against the rails, he let half of her body fall over the edge. His hand, wrapped around her neck, was the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. "Is this what you want? Would you rather die than be with me?"

Numerous thoughts ran through her. She didn't love him, she hardly knew him. She wanted Nick. Loving him was all she had ever wanted. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad, she knew what her attacker wanted. He was pychologically disturbed. He probably thought he knew her, truly loved her, and that they could somehow live a fairy tale life. But he'd realize early on that she wasn't who he thought she was and he'd murder her. She had seen it in her work many times, she just never thought it could happen to her.

There were only two ways she'd live: someone bursting in and saving her right at that moment, or him suddenly pitying her and letting her go. The first was blind hope. Nick had started shift and wouldn't be back for a long time. Warrick was either at home or still with Catherine. And nobody else had any reason to come over and see her. The second way was harder. If she asked him to let her go, he could react badly. Think that he's not good enough and have a break down. Then there's a murder-suicide and she wasn't ready to die.

He pulled her up then, his eyes boring into hers. "Why do you test me? Do you not know how deeply I feel? Don't you understand how long I've loved you?"

Sara just stared back at him, unable to say anything for fear of setting him off. His grip on her neck was still tight, but she could still get some air. It was causing her chest to heave however and her eyes stung with sudden realization. She knew who he was, not only by his face, but she knew what he'd done.

His free hand lifted and he trailed a finger down her cheek, a lone tear following it. His palm touched her chest beneath her collar bone and slowly made it's way down into her robe. She whimpered then, not wanting his filthy hands to feel her like Nick's had. His gaze left hers and stared down at where his hand lay. Untying her robe, he let the wind open it.

Her tears seemed to gush down from her burning eyes. She wanted to yell but she didn't have enough air for that. She wanted to swear at him, to beat him, but she knew what would happen if she did. A part of her thought that if she let him do these things then maybe she'd live long enough for Nick and her co-workers to find her.

His large hands cupped her breast tightly and the pain caused her eyes to slam shut. "I could show you much I love you right here," he said, his voice a low growl. His grasp loosened and then fell lower. His fingers walked over her most sensitive areas. The violation made her gag on vomit which she was forced to swallow.

He stopped suddenly, staring across the street. "We have to go, my love. There are too many prying eyes." She was thankful that he was no longer touching her, but her fear grew when she thought of where he might take her. He brought her robe together and tied the sash. Pushing her forward, she banged into her coffee table, splitting open she skin beneath her knee. She knocked the table over, to give the room a little more obvious problems, that way nobody could think it was anything but an attack.

Grabbing her hair again, he dragged her to her bedroom. Terror gripped her, but faded a bit when he just searched through her drawers. "You'll need to bring some clothes for our new life." He smiled at her, "I bought us a home. No more living in an apartment for us. It's time to start a family."

He pulled out a pair of black pantsand a white blouse. "We'll get you new clothes, these are too work oriented." He shook his head. "We have to make you look more casual and motherly."

He sighed, "But this will have to do for now, tomorrow we will shop." He stared at her for a moment. "If you're good." He threw the clothes to her, telling her to change.

"We'll be happy together Sara Sidle," he nodded. "You've made some mistakes with men, I know that. For years I hoped you'd notice me. I go everywhere you go. I wasn't going to come for you for a while longer. See the only place I couldn't see you was at work, but I planted that bomb and now all of the parts are in your lab so my little microphones are picking up all that you're coworkers say." His face fell and darkened. "But then you did something."

Sara silently buttoned her shirt, looking at the floor.

He turned to her, "Why did you do that?" His voice rose, "Why would you kiss him? Or sleep with him?" He shook his angry, reddening face. "What does he have that I don't?" He was screaming in her face now, spit flying out in his rage. "Huh?" He grabbed her face and pain shot through her. "Do you love him? Do you love him and not me?"

Not waiting for an answer, his arm swung out and knocked her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough and curl in to herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. Grabbing the lamp off the dresser he brought it down on her head. Darkness enveloped her.

**A/N Fifteen reviews and I'll update with the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please review. **_SPOILER ALERT...SPOILER ALERT... IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, DON'T READ THEFOLLOWING:_ Nick's point of view will be the next chapter plus one of the suspects is cut off the list!


	8. Chapter 8

**Watching Over Her**

_**A/N**_ Thank you very much to the following who reviewed: tria246815, fatalattraction08, indusgirl1313, justicegrl, csialltheway, kate06, missiemeghan, topsy910, LizzyKing, Heartagram LaLa, LosingInTranslation, 5t4c3y, wraiths-angel, dancingdreams, and especially **Isabell89 and AnMaDeRoNi.**

_Chapter Eight_

Not waiting for an answer, his arm swung out and knocked her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough and curl in to herself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. Grabbing the lamp off the dresser he brought it down on her head. Darkness enveloped her.

* * *

:Nick: 

His day had been eventful, half devestating, half incredible. Nursing feelings for Sara for years but only being able to approach her as a friend, he'd been flirting with her every chance he got. Moreso as of late, simply because he wasn't sure he could hold it in anymore. He figured he'd make his move when they went out on the weekend, but then it all seemed pointless.

She was standing in the way of a bomb and looking at her could very well be the last time. First, he could see her running out and he was happy to see that she was okay. But his worst fears were announced when one of the bomb squad yelled for everyone to get down. And she stopped. She stood rooted to the spot of death.

The only thing going through his head was that he couldn't lose her. Wouldn't lose her. His feet were running before he'd even finished the thought. Her hand came out telling him to stop and he did, because it was her last wish.

Nick watched her eyes surf the crowd and land on her other co-workers, but come back to his. She smiled, the way you do when you don't think you'll see someone again but you want them to remember you a certain way. And that was it for him. He had never known Sara to give up, on anything. He couldn't let her start now.

His feet were moving faster than he ever remembered they could. Halfway there, he thought it was all over for the both of them. However God must've been listening to his silent prayers, because the bomb was dismantled. He saw her falling and his pace picked up to that of mach speed. He caught her and he'd never felt closer to her before. He never wanted to let her go.

Over and over, he told her she was okay. Part of him was reassuring her, another was convincing himself. Neither of them were much of cryers, but the tears were flowing out of them. Their co-workers hugged her and stated their happiness at her still being alive. After talking to Brass, he wasn't really surprised that she had thrown herself out there to save others, just proud beyond words.

That night had turned out better than he thought. She had dressed up and enhanced her natural beauty, which she didn't need to do but still looked gorgeous. He didn't get past one dance, holding her became too much and he couldn't help but kiss her. He wasn't sure what to expect but she gave back more than he could ask for.

Going back to her place, every fantasy he'd had about his close friend was overshadowed by how incredible it really was. Holding her afterwardsallowed him to embrace all that he really wanted to have with her. He could see himself ten years down the road, holding her that same way, while their children slept soundly in their beds. He could see him himself marrying her in front of all his family, who he was sure would love her, and all of their coworkers who would likely think, "Finally!" He could see himself fifty years from that moment telling her that he loved her not the same, but more.

He didn't want to tell her those vital words before rushing to work. He wanted to see her face glowing in candle light. To hold her hand after a great meal and some easy and fun conversation. He needed to be able to look her in the eye and let her see how deep his love for her really ran. Then, he wanted to show her it, back in her bedroom, while he kissed every single inch of her body and loved her beyond any poetry or love songs could express.

So he went to the Crime Lab and worked the case. Two women, raped and murderd by strangulation. Dyed brown hair, brown contacts, makeup remover, and mascara and lipstick. He felt like he was missing something important. Something very vital to the case.

He decided to give Sara a call, to see if maybe she had an idea about the case. He was thrown off when a recorded voice told him that the phone wasn't working. His brow furrowed and a chill made it's way through him. His thoughts were nagging at him. Nick didn't trust the phone disconnection and his gut was telling him to go to her house. He decided his intuition wouldn't lie and ran out to his Denali.

He was parked in front of her apartment building ten minutes later. Hurrying up the stairs, he stopped halfway down the hall when her door was noticeably ajar. Running, he pushed his way in and his hands came up to his hair.

He walked inside to see the coffee table thrown over, the balcony door wide open allowing the wind to blow the white sheer curtains around erratically. The table that the phone and answering machine was tipped and the electronics were smashed up. He noticed blood on the floor and prayed it wasn't hers.

In her bedroom, he found clothes pulled out and thrown all over. Her robe lying in a pile on the floor. Her window was open, worrying him. There were two exits to the outside that were wide open, given that Sara was a hardcore CSI, she wouldn't make that mistake.

There were far too many obvious problems with her apartment to be ignored or pushed away as if she had a hissy fit and threw a few things around. He pulled his cell out and called Brass, explaining what was going on. After, he decided Grissom had to know, since the area was about to become a crime scene. There were so many horrible thoughts going through his mind, he had to shake himself out of it.

Grissom and the entire team appeared in the room. He turned to them surprised. "Who's working this one?"

"We all are," Griss answered. "What can you tell us?"

"Whatever happened had to have been after 3 a.m." He smiled lightly, but the events around him made him frown. He berated himself silently for leaving.

"Why? Did you talk to her before that?" The old man surveyed the area with interested eyes. It was obvious he was very worried, but he wanted to treat it like any other case, so his personal feelings didn't cloud his judgement.

"I was here until three," he sighed, glancing at Catherine and Warrick for help. He didn't want to tell Grissom what had happened. It didn't seem right for him to tell him this way. However, there was no way not to. They were going to go through everything, including what was on the bed. "My fingerprints will be all over," he started.

"Well of course. You are her friend, giving you reason to frequent her apartment." His boss kneeled beside the blood and opened his kit.

Shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply, he walked over to Griss and kneeled beside him. "My DNA will be in Sara's bed." He tried to say it calmly, but his voice wavered.

It was almost a replay of Kristy Hopkins, except he had never felt anything for her but sexual attraction. He was a different person then, allowing himself to be with women who were mostly just visually attractive. He had been known to date the 'air head' type, but he never allowed it to get past more than a few nights on the town. He wasn't interested in having a relationship with them, it was more of just releasing tension with someone who could take his mind away from everything involving death.

The grey haired man pulled his glasses off his face and held them between his two hands. He stared at Nick with confused eyes. "Your DNA... in her bed..." He nodded. "You realize you can't work this case."

His eyes widened. "Griss, please. I can't just sit around."

"Nick, Im sorry. Technically, you're a suspect." He shrugged. "I think it's important that you leave." Disapproval covered his eyes.

Sighing, Nick left the apartment. It didn't matter what his boss had to say, he wasn't going to just wait for his friends to find her. He was going to help, he was going to do something. Before jumping into his Denali he saw a white cab drive past him. He waved him over and leaned down by the drivers side window.

"Need a ride?" The balding man asked, his voice deep.

"No, I need to ask you a few questions." he stared at him, his appearance rather scary making Nick think about how Sara felt in the cab."I'm Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was here last night," he pointed behind him to the apartment. "With my girlfriend and I noticed your cab sitting our here." He loved how the word so easily rolled off his tongue. "I was wondering if you've seen anything out of the ordinary in the last few hours. A woman is missing."

The taxi driver nodded, "Yeah. Well around 3:30 or so, a man came out, he was holding a women in his arms."

He cleared his throat. "I asked if he needed a ride, or if he needed me to call an ambulance. He was running with her and I thought maybe she had been hurt."

Scratching his head, he wiped some sweat off his brow. "He said she was just tired and needed a ride home."

"Did you see his vehicle? Licence plate or anything?"

"I think the first three letters were 238, but I missed the last two."

"And they were Las Vegas plates?"

He nodded, "Yeah, definately."

"Can you remember what the car looked like?"

"It was a blue '98 Volvo I think. Don't quote me though, I'm not sure."

"And the man, did you see him at all. Anything interesting about him."

He shook his head, "He was a big guy but I that was all I could see. It was too dark to see his face."

"Big as in wide or tall?"

"He was tall, that's for sure. Pretty wide too."

"Thank you," he stood upright and handed him a card. "If you remember anything else let me know." He pointed over to an officer standing outside of the building. "If you could tell that man that you need to talk to Gil Grissom and explain everything to him that you just told me, then that would really help."

The older cab driver nodded and climbed out of the vehicle. Taking the card, he slipped it into his pocket and started walking over to the officer. There was a small hobble in his step.

Nick jumped into his Denali, happy with the new information he'd gathered. Making his way back to the lab, he walked into the area all of his evidence from the case he had been working on the last few days was laid out. In that moment, it all became clear. Any fear he had before had doubled, possibly tripled. He knew what was going to happen to her. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her suffer the fate he knew was coming.

A/N Okay, thank you to everyone for reviewing! Please review after reading this, I'll update after I get twenty reviews! Thank you all! SPOILER ALERT... SPOILER ALERT... IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER, STOP READING...Back to Sara's POV and it won't be easy for her. Culprit MIGHT be revealed. It all depends on you, the reviewers! Tell me what you think, it's always appreciated. Who do you think it is? Who do you think would be the worst culprit? Someone already known in the story, a stranger you've never read of? A multiple personality of Grissom? LOL! Your views are appreciated. Rated M for mature subject matter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Watching Over Her**

A/N Thank you to the following who reviewed: NickGilGreggonumber1fan, LosingInTranslation, kate06, Special Agent Bri, sarasbutterfly, Heartagram LaLa, indusgirl1313, Allie, wraiths-angel, sara Kristina, LaurelLee, Nikky's Girl, Jorja and George are the best,unspoken-dream, jess and especially AnMaDeRoNi because your reviews always make me want to post immediately!

**RATED M FORSOME MATURE SUBJECT MATTER! IF YOU DO NOT THINK YOU CAN READ THE FOLLOWING THEN PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE!**

_Chapter Nine_

Sara woke up to her head pounding like that of Greg's heavy metal music. She tried to lift her hand to hold it, but found it was bound. Her neck hurt from the angle it was left in while she slept. Her ankles and wrists were held down tightly by something very similar to wire. Part of the white thin rope was tinged pink from the blood it bit out of her skin.

Her clouded eyes blinked several times before she was able to take in her surroundings. She was tied down to a wooden chair in a living room bare of furniture, save for her chair. The carpet was a ghastly shade of brown, she wasn't sure it was natural or something done over time.

The sun filtered through the window making the plain room appear stagnant. Her brow furrowed when she realized that there were bars on the window off to her side. The walls of the place holding her captive were an off-white color, seeming old. Craning her neck, she tried to see the rest of the house.

Austere yellow linoleum covered the floor of a dull kitchen. An ancient looking lime green fridge sat against the wall beside the brown peeling counters. A few of the cupboard doorswere somewhat detatched, nearly falling off. The tap was loose, causing a drip that grated on her large migraine. The tiny window above the sink was also barred, making her feel more caged than she already felt. A dim bulb hung up on the ceiling making the room appear dingy.

Tipping her head back she could see that there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The house wasn't large or beautiful but she guessed her captor didn't much care for any of that. She wasn't sure how he had managed to dream up that they'd be perfect together. They'd never spoken more than a few words together.

Suddenly the door flew open and she was met with a smile. "You're awake!" He put a large box on the floor. "What do you think of our home?"

She tried to say something, she wasn't even sure of what was coming out of her mouth. It was of no use, her throat was dry and raw. She now knew she couldn't scream either.

"I brought some clothes over for myself. It'll take a little while to set it up, but I think it'll work out just fine." After shutting and locking the door he walked over to her and untied her feet and hands. Pulling her to a standing position he began walking her to the bedroom.

Rubbing her wrists she became very scared of what was going to happen when they reached the room. Her heartbeat raced when she looked around the room. There was an older white crib in the centre with a teddy bear and a blanket lining the bottom. The walls were decorated with cartoon wall paper.

Yanking on her arm to bring her farther in, he brought her to the far side of the room where a pink and blue dresser sat. "I didn't know if we'd have a girl or boy, so I decided to paint it both." He smiled at her, "Which do you want honey?"

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know baby, it's going to be a big adventure for us. Children? Who thought that we'd have children?" He laughed. "I mean, I didn't know if I was really father material, but I know you'll be a great mother to our baby!"

Sara seriously feared how mentally ill this man was. She could never bear his child. She wanted children, sure, but not with him. If she wanted them with anyone it'd be with Nick. He would make an incredible father. It started to sink in how much she wanted to be with him forever. She prayed that they knew she was missing and started looking for her.

"Sara, sweetie?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes. "I know it's a little soon, but after the wedding, you'll feel much better about it."

She gulped, wondering exactly what he had in store for her.

"Come on, I'll show you our room." Taking her hand and holding onto it tightly, he lead her down the hall to the second room.

Inside she found a large bed, with white blankets and pillows. A tall dark dresser was against the wall. "We still need to get you some clothes, can't have you looking all businness all the time."

What really caught her attention, however, was what covered the walls. It wasn't an unsightly paint or peeling wall paper. There were pictures covering every inch of the walls, the ceiling, and even the door. Photo's of her. Her walking, smiling, frowning, sleeping, showering, watching T.V., jogging, talking, laughing, cocking her eyebrow, yelling, cooking, cleaning, eating, drinking, driving, sitting on her couch, waving, brushing her hair, changing her clothes, brushing her teeth, dancing, hanging out with her friends, talking on the phone, and even dancing with Nick that night. Even though his head had been cut out of the picture, she could tell it was him. Hundreds, maybe even a thousand, pictures of every moment she could think of stared out at her in a haunting way.

She swallowed and tried to wet her dry throat. "H-H...How long have you been... in love with me?" Her voice was cracked and gave out.

"Years," he smiled wistfully. "I knew you when you were young, I talked to you a few times but you were more interested in science." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I asked you out and you said you'd be there but I guess something happened and you didn't show up."

He shook his head, "You didn't know back then that I was the one for you, but you will now." He nodded, an insanity to his every word and movement.

Taking her arm again, he tightened his grip painfully. "Then, in college, I tried again but you weren't interested. You liked those brainy guys in all your classes that didn't know you like I do."

His curled fist pressed against his head like when a schizophrenic person is trying to block out voices. "I've been trying to get your attention lately. I've seen you with him." Contempt sat obvious on the last five words.

He pulled her face close to his and she inhaled sharply. "After you ignore me for all those scientists who didn't understand your worth, you wind up with that Hank guy who treated you like garbage. I knew he'd be gone in no time. But then, you go and get together with Nick Stokes! CSI Level Three. Co-worker of nearly six years. Thirty four years old. Slept with a hooker. Born in Dallas to Supreme Court Judge Bill Stokes and public defender Jillian Stokes. A real texas cowboy!" He yelled.

His knowledge about Nick scared her thoroughly. Exactly how much did he know about the people in her life. How much did he know about her? All of the pictures gave her a pretty good idea. There weren't any pictures from her back when she was in San Francisco, she could tell by her hairstyle.

"You're thinking of him right now, aren't you?" He questioned.

She shook her head.

He nodded, "You want to know how I know?" He walked around the room, pointing to the various photos decorating the room. "I know everything about you!" He shouted.

"I know how long you shower and how often you brush your teeth. I know what you buy for groceries and when you became a vegetarian. I know the entire history of every person you've been friends with, acquainted with, or just plain smiled at!" His hands ran through his hair in frusteration.

"I knew it'd be him." He laughed insanely. "I know you'd go for Nick. The noble, nice, _player_ Nick. He doesn't have relationships with women, he sleeps with them! You think he loves you? He doesn't Sara!" He whipped around, his face red. He began screaming and she noticed a vein throbbing in his forehead, "I love you! Nobody else will ever love you like I do!"

Her head turned back and forth in disbelief. She knew she shouldn't disagree with him, but she couldn't help it. "NO!" She yelled. "You don't know me! You don't know anything about me or him or anyone I care about!"

His hand swiftly wrapped around her throat and threw her on the bed. Ripping her shirt open callously, and yanking on her pants so that they burst apart painfully, he glared down at her with a vengeance. Pressing her legs apart, she yelped in agony.

Tears fell down from her eyes and in that moment she selfishly wanted to die. His hands were violently squeezing at her thighs. Histeeth bit at her stomach savagely. She closed her mouth to stop from crying out, knowing that he'd just hurt her more. His powerful hand fiercely grabbed at her breast.

She closed her eyes trying to think back to the moments she had with Nick. His warm smile and deep brown eyes. The feel of his hair while her hands ran through it. The taste of his kiss and the touch of his hands over her skin. The way he made love to her, both heated and filled with emotion.

The sad reality of the situation she was in stole her away from her dreams, her wishes, her love for Nick. Staring up at the roof, she was greeted with her own face, dozens of times over. This man broke into her life without her knowing. As a CSI she was supposed to notice everything. How did she miss him lurking in the background all these years?

His fingers entering a private domain that she would never allow anyone but a long time lover broke her away from her thoughts. The violation he was branding her with scared her. Her job made her look at the people this happened to. She had promised herself that she would never again be a victim. She couldn't let herself down, but she couldn't stop him. It was either this or death and she couldn't die without telling Nick she loved him.

"Stop," she whispered, her voice still crippled. "Please," Sara cried out.

"This is what lovers do, my sweet." He told her in a calloused voice. "I need to show you how much I care."

"I know you care..." she swallowed. "I know you love me." The words felt dirty in hermouth.She turned her head back and forth, "But please don't..."

"Why not, Sara... you love me don't you?" He stared down at her, his dark hair falling over his eyes boring down into hers

A/N Please review! Twenty reviews and I'll update with the next chapter! SPOILER ALERT... SPOILER ALERT... IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ANYTHING ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING... Back to Nick's pov and he just might havea break in the case! But can he figure out who the culprit is and where he's taken her? REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Watching Over Her**

A/N Thank you to the following who reviewed: **unspoken-dream, missiemeghan, Heartagram LaLa, NickyGilGreggonumber1fan, Special Agent Bri, xxxsarasbutterflyxxx, 5t4c3y, indusgirl1313, Allie, MollyMKS, fcuky2005, adpi24** **and forensicsfan **(for your honesty), **Maekala** (I'll try and tone it down on the 'darlin's', lol I just love how it sounds!), **wraiths-angel, Nikky's girl, nickysbabygirl, _Isabell89 x 2_, and especially...**

**AnMaDeRoNi **(You know I read somewhere that William Petersen will be leaving after this season. Sadly, I love Grissom's character -just not with Sara. There may be room for **_SNICKERS_** if we're lucky! Oh I hope so! lol. There was supposed to be a scene in "Gumdrops" where Sara and Grissom fell asleep together in a bed, sort of cuddling I guess, but there was a death in Petersen's family. They actually changed the scene for Nick and Sara to cuddle but it was CUT! Ah, totally mean!)

_Chapter Ten_

He held his cellphone against his ear, listening to it ring continuously. "Pick up dammit," he mumbled.

Finally, Warrick's voice answered. "Brown."

"What took you so long?" He asked, annoyed. "Never mind. Listen, you know the case I've been doing with Sara? About the two women who were strangled from behind." Nick was talking quickly, trying to get it all out fast.

"Yeah," his deep voice answered. "Brown hair dye, brown contacts, both found raped and beaten in a warehouse."

"I think the guy who's doing this has been after Sara the whole time."

"That's a huge leap Stokes. Where's the evidence?"

"Now, hear me out." He sighed, "The hair dye matches hers almost exactly. All of the women wore contacts so their eyes were the same shade as hers. Sara usually only wears lipstick and mascara."

"There are a lot of brown-eyed brunettes in Vegas. Lot's of women don't wear much makeup." He exhaled loudly, "You're jumping to conclusions."

"No," he half-shouted. "I know it in my gut that the guy who killed them was after her all along." He shook his head, trying to get all of the reasons he'd come up with to fall out of his mouth with enough certainty he wasn't going to be questioned. "She was getting these phone calls where someone would just make a noise at the end and hang up. It was weird, I was going to look into it but then there was the bomb and going out to the lounge and now she's missing."

"Listen to me, you have to calm down." He cleared his throat, "We're all worried about her Nick. You need to think about what you're saying."

"I am 'Rick." His hand lifted and ran over his hair. "I should've been there. I shouldn't have just left. I didn't even tell her that I... I should've told her before I went to work. I didn't think it was a good time, but now I might not get that time. What if she dies? Warrick? What if she's gone before I can tell her?"

"We're going to find her. Alright, pal? Just go home, get your mind off of it. You're too emotionally involved."

"I-I-I can't. I can't just let her die on me. I can't do nothing." He exhaled loudly. "After all of these years, I finally get together with her and look where's it's got us. She's missing, possibly dead. While we're talking he could be strangling her. She needed me and I left her."

"Stop thinking like that," Warrick warned, the emotion in his voice was rising.

Nick forgot that he was talking to Sara's best friend as well as his own. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Just... just work your case or go home. Keep your mind off of it."

"Yeah, okay." They hung up. Nick felt bad for lying to Warrick but it was the only solution. He wasn't about to go home and sleep it off. He decided to go back to the warehouse andcheck around for anything he might've overlooked.

After a short drive, he found himself standing in the empty, cold building. The chair was no longer there, having been taken in for evidence. He circled the area, slowly moving outward. After finding nothing, he looked upward, annoyed and angry.

His eyes narrowed. The only light was the one directly above where the chair had been. Was it just chance that the only working bulb was in the centre of the room?

Walking across the street, he asked a few workers if he could borrow a ladder. Bringing his kit with him, he climbed up and examined the metal of the lampshade. Using his flashlight, he used fingerprint powder over the unscrewed bulb and the steel surrounding it.

Smiling, he found an entire hand print on the metal and three somewhat smudged prints on the hot bulb. After he made his way down, he bagged the evidence and asked if he could borrow the ladder a little while longer. He decided to go to the other warehouse where the second vic had been found.

Going through the same motions as before on the floor and finding zilch, he tried the lamp and found two handprints and four finger prints. Happy with his findings, he brought the ladder back and hurried to the lab.

Running down the halls, he hurriedly asked the tech if she had any prints from Sara's apartment. Of course there were many to go through; all of the team had been to her apartment, so of course their prints were all over but there were some that didn't match the team. Both Hank and the landlord's prints were found, he rolled his eyes, remembering whytheir hands would be on certain things.

Either the man who took her didn't think to clean up or was too busy with Sara, he didn't have time. Finally, he found the perpetrators markings. Unfortunately, AFIS came up empty handed as to who he was. Looking at them against the prints he'd pulled, he was not surprised to see that they were one in the same.

Pulling his cell out, he dialed Grissom's number. He told his boss exactly what he'd done and found. Starting from what he knew about the two vics and the similarities between them and Sara and ending with the prints he found.

Technically since he was working his own case, Grissom couldn't get angry with him for being involved in Sara's. He did, however, tell him he had to leave the lab and stop getting into it. If anyone found out that he had anything to do with it, the evidence could be called into question.

Being unable to sit on the sidelines, Nick decided to talk to the landlord that had been going through her house while she was away and taking her lingerie. After finding out what the man's name is, he looked him up in the phonebook and made his way over to his house. Banging on the door, he wasn't surprised that the older man was hesitant to open up.

"Nick Stoke, Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need to talk to you Mr. Clark."

The very tall man, opened the door and peered out at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Sara Sidle." He took his sunglasses off swiftly, his glare penetrating the landlords worried expression.

"It was just a few pieces of lingerie. I'll give them back. She has lots, I didn't think she'd notice," he babbled. "She's just the right size! Well, okay, maybe a bit smaller than my wife is. But lingerie is so expensive and Miss Sidle has such good taste." He shook his head, "I didn't mean any harm. I didn't think she'd call the cops on me."

Nick sighed, "Are you trying to tell me that you stole her intimate underwear for your _wife_ to wear?" His eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"No, really." He waved his hands around. "I'll show you. I swear."

He ran off down the hall and Nick was forced to follow in case he tried to escape. Finding him in the bedroom, he watched, amused, as the large man took a few boxes down from the closet.

Pulling a few out, Nick had to suppress a smile at the expensive looking negligee. Mostly lace to his satisfaction. He lifted a hand, "Alright, Mr. Clark." He shook his head,"I didn't come here about the lingerie though. Sara is missing."

His eyes widened, "What? Now, I'll admit I entered her house without her knowledge and stole from her but I didn't do anything to that young woman. She's really missing?" His lifted his hand and covered his mouth. "Am I going to get sued for any of this? It happened in my building, is it my fault she wasn't safe?" He shook his head. "Who did it?"

Not surprised by the selfish thoughts running through the man's head, Nick just sighed. He'd seen it more times than he could count. Something happens to someone and everybody wonders how it'll effect them. He cocked his eyebrow, "We don't know."

"What can I do?"

"If there's any more questions, I'll call you." He started walking to the door.

"Wait, Mr. Stokes, is it?" He called out worried.

He turned around, "What?"

"My wife doesn't know. She thinks I bought them all for her. Is she going to find out?" His face was panic stricken.

Laughing grimly, Nick shook his head. "I have no reason to tell her." He turned to leave but then looked back. "No more stealing it though. Or I'll have to alert the LVPD." He nodded his head and left.

On his way back to the lab, something dawned on him. He dialed Mr. Clark's number. "Hi, this is Nick Stokes, I spoke to you earlier. What can you tell me about the man who lives two doors down from Sara?"

"Hold on, I'll get my papers on the tenants." A short while later, after a lot of shuffling could be hear, he came back on the line. "Jamie Roberts, number 204. He's a younger guy, round your age. Kind of fidgety. He sends the rent by mail."

"Do you know any specifics on him? Where he last lived? Where he works?" He turned his head back and forth, trying to think of things that could help.

"He moved from Melbourne Beach... the same time Sara moved in. I think he works at a photography store." He gasped, "Do you think he did it?"

"It's too soon to tell." He sighed, "Do you know about the cab driver that parks outside of your building?"

"Yeah, uh, that's Charlie White. He's been working that street for awhile. It's mostly just apartment buildings, so he gets a lot of business. Harmless old guy, messed his leg up years ago. He used to be a cop too, I think."

"Thanks, thanks a lot. I'll call again if I have further questions."

"Alright. Anything you need."

He hung the phone up with his shoulder and then dialed Catherine's cell, knowing she'd likely answer immediatly, whereas with the others it takes a few minutes.

"Willows," she answered. Her sweet voice sounding tired and beaten.

"Cath, are you at Sara's still?"

"Yeah Nicky, what's up?"

"Go down to number 204 and knock on the door. His name is Jamie Roberts. I think he might be our guy."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please Cath."

"Alright." She sighed. He could hear her footsteps faintly. A loud knocking persisted for awhile. "Mr. Roberts. This is Catherine Willows of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Please open up." After some more knocking, she turned back to Nick on the phone. "No answer."

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but this is our guy. Do me a favor, take some fingerprints off the handle or the door, something. Bring them back to the lab, I'll test them. I already ran the prints from her apartment against some I found at the warehouse and they're the same."

"Yeah 'Rick told me. You really think this guy is him?" She cleared her throat, "Where's the evidence?"

"I talked to the landlord of the apartment. Roberts moved in the same time Sara did. His last known address was Melbourne Beach, Sara's hometown. The other day when she and I were walking to her apartment, he was standing in his doorway. He practically shouted hello to her but when he noticed me he just stared with this unreadable expression."

"That's all circumstantial." She said, defeatedly. "Look, Nicky, I know you want to catch this guy... but we have to do it the right way. We can't just chase after every guy who has a crush on Sara."

"I'm telling you, he doesn't just have a crush." He gritted his teeth. "He took her, Cath. Get the prints and you'll know."

"Alright, because the hallway is part of the crime scene, as is the door and handle, I'm allowed to do this. But don't get your hopes up, he might not be a match." She exhaled loudly, "Didn't Grissom take you off the case?"

"You're breaking up, Cath. I'll see you at the lab." He shut his cell and hurried back to work.

Before long, the smirking blond was standing in the lab, holding the various prints from the handle. He held his hand out for them but she shook her head, "You're not on the case. Just you touching them and being in the lab is a huge no-no." She jutted her thumb towards the door. "I'll tell you what I find. Out, now."

Sighing with defeat, he walked out to the hall. Pacing back and forth, he waited anxiously for her final decision. He stopped abruptly when she appeared beside him. Her face was wide and her mouth hung half-open.

"Well? What'd you find?" His eyebrows were high, waiting for an explanation. "Is it him? Did he take her?"

A/N Please review, it's really appreciated. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! lol. SPOILER ALERT... SPOILER ALERT... IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER DO NOT READ AFTER THIS... Back to Sara's POV. Does she tell him what she really thinks? Who she really loves? Or does lie and figure out a way to get him to stop violating her? What past does she have with her attacker? It will be explained in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you goes out to: NickGilGreggonumber1fan, Special Agent Bri, LosingInTranslation, xxxsarasbutterflyxxx, nickysbabygirl, fcuky2005, HeartagramLaLa, indusgirl1313, Allie, wraiths-angel, CSigurlie07, telma, black-roses-live-forever, dark-angel-ali, LaurelLee, Cassie, topsy910, and especially **_Isabell89_** and **_AnMaDeRoNi_**!

Sorry for the wait! First it wouldn't let me load chapters, then I got hooked into writing a few of my other stories! But I'm back! Enjoy...

**Watching Over Her**

_Chapter Eleven_

"Stop," she whispered, her voice still crippled. "Please," Sara cried out.

"This is what lovers do, my sweet." He told her in a calloused voice. "I need to show you how much I care."

"I know you care..." she swallowed. "I know you love me." The words felt dirty in hermouth.She turned her head back and forth, "But please don't..."

"Why not, Sara... you love me don't you?" He stared down at her, his dark hair falling over his eyes boring down into hers.

Whimpering, she tried to keep her emotions from getting the best of her. "I think..." she sighed. "I think that if we really love each other, it'd be better to wait until after the wedding." She prayed that he'd agree. Out of nowhere, she came up with the excuse.

Moving his body farther up and putting all of his weight on her chest, she could hardly breath. His rough hand moved her hair off her face. "Until after the wedding..." he smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you say it." Leaning in, he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. Seeming not to notice the way she stiffened.

"So, you'll wait?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course baby. I mean, we're getting married tomorrow so it's not like it's that far off," he chuckled.

He rolled over beside her, taking her hand in his. "Our life is going to be great together."

"Jamie?" She asked. "H-How do know me?"

"You still don't remember me?" His hurt voice asked.

Sara shook her head, deciding not to look at him. Even though the many pictures on her roof were scaring her. He'd been there for so long, just lurking around. How could she be so blind to what was happening all the time?

"Do you remember high school Sara?"

She sighed, "Somewhat."

"You were a science nerd..." He smiled, "But a beautiful one. With your long curly hair and your big warm smile. You were nice to most of the people around you. You had all of the guys wanting you, but you hid behind your chemistry homework. I was one of those guys."

He nodded, his face becoming dark. "I asked you out one afternoon, after Biology had ended. For a coffee at the Bean House. You said sure and smiled. I waited there for hours but you never turned up. I saw you, when I walked home. You were sitting on your front steps, talking to Brice Johnson. The second string football player who wanted you to tutor him."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I-I remember that day." A tear came to her eye. "I meant to meet you. I... I was on my way there when my teacher asked me to stay late and work on a project with him. When I got out of class I figured you had just gone home. Brice showed up for only a half hour, we talked about Chemistry."

He nodded, "I thought maybe you forgot, that you'd tell me, 'Sorry Jamie. I meant to show up. How about a coffee today?' But you were caught up in Brice after that. Practically doing his homework for him."

Jamie scowled, "I tried to get your attention in college too. I didn't make into Brown, but I lived near it. I worked in the small resteraunt that you and your friends frequented.

"I'd see you, sitting with those girls. Drinking your cream soda floats and laughing about everything. A few guys coming in to flirt with you and ask you out for the next weekend. And you... you flirted shamelessly. Leading them on but never letting them get very far. I thought maybe you were saving yourself for someone who really loved you. Like me...

"I tried asking you out, but you had a boyfriend both times. Some science geek who'd never appreciate you." He rolled off the bed and stared at the pictures on the wall. His hands were on his hips as he sighed.

"One day, you didn't show up at the resteraunt. Then another and another. I found out that you moved away after college, nobody told me where. Then one day I was in Las Vegas for a vacation and I saw you. You were with that Warrick Brown guy, working a case. I couldn't believe it. I finally had another chance with you. I moved all the way down here just for you. I even got an apartment right next to yours. But did you see me? Ever? No.

"I tried for years to get your attention but there was always someone else. When you started to notice me in high school, along came Brice. In college, the intillectual losers you dated. Then when I thought maybe things could change, when you finally noticed me in the hallway, Nick Stokes has to swoop in and ruin it."

He turned around, tears steaming down his red and angry face. "Now is my chance!" He shouted. "I will not let you go!"

Storming out of the room, he pulled the door shut and Sara heard a lock fall into place.

"He can't have you. I will show him that." He screamed before kicking at the wall.

Jumping off the bed, Sara ran to the door. Banging against it she yelled his name. "What are you going to do? Jamie! Don't do it! Please, don't hurt him!"

The slamming of the front entrance sounded through the house. Sara sunk to the floor, her tears wetting her arms. Her knees brought up to her face. She prayed that Nick would be okay. That he'd find her and save her from whatever else Jamie was planning.

* * *

Jamie paced the large cement floor of the warehouse. He had to send a message to Stokes. He couldn't let him believe Sara was his. Nick would not take her away from him now. He'd worked too hard to get her. The texan could never love her like he could.

Hearing a squeak from behind him, he turned swiftly. Following the noise, he found a rat off in a corner. Picking it up by it's tail, he walked to a table he had set up with all of his little gadgets. Holding the squirming creature down against the table, he lifted the sharp knife and brought it down heavily on the rodent's neck. Holding it upright and cursing himself for not thinking it through, he leaned it against the wood of a pillar holding up the building.

Pulling out a piece of paper, he penned a note to the man looking for Jamie's bride-to-be. Quick and to the point, he placed it in the bottom of a box. Picking up the rat, he poured it's blood all over the paper and dropped the carcass on top. Placing the lid on top and taping it down, he marked the address for the CSI's workplace.

Dropping it in a mail box on his way back home, he wished he could see the man's face as he opened it. He had to get back to feed Sara dinner, he wondered if she'd like hamburders or steak but remembered she was a vegetarian.

Stopping at a grocery store, he walked down the aisles, looking for things she'd eat. Finding her favorite pasta and getting a ceaser salad kit, he made his way to the front counter. The woman rang it through, looking at him oddly. Realizing he hadn't washed his hands of the rats blood, he payed quickly and ran to his car.

Speeding back home, breaking at least three traffic laws, he slammed and locked the door behind him. Peeking out the curtains like a suspicious, insane man, he crept into the dim kitchen to cook dinner.

"Don't worry Sara, darling. I've taken care of Mr. Brave." He called out. "We're going to be okay. We don't have to worry about him interfering any longer."

Walking to the door, he pressed his face against the wood. "Our wedding tomorrow will be great. I already know a great place for us to go. You'll look beautiful, I found you a dress in your size." He groaned against the door, "I can't wait to rip it off you..."

* * *

Rocking back and forth, Sara wanted nothing more than to die. If what Jamie said was true then there was no way Nick would save her. She would be married off to the insane man and there was no one who could stop him from raping her and making her have his children.

She decided then that if no one had helped her before she left to get married, she'd find a way to kill herself. There was no way she'd go on living with the man standing outside the door. She couldn't do it. She prayed that Nick would understand and know that she loved him.

A/NIt's short I know!Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you goes out to the following reader/reviewers: **Heartagram LaLa, Allie, Special Agent Bri, Isabell89, MollyMKS, telma, sugar230, nickysbabygirl, wraiths-angel, Sarah, NickGilGreggonumber1fan, anonymous, fatalattraction08, missbrat155 (**Michelle**), ME, Cassie, **and especially_**AnMaDeRoNi**._

**Watching Over Her**

_Chapter Twelve_

Catherine sighed, "I don't know how you knew, but it's him." Her shoulders slumped. "He was right there that whole time."

"Look, we don't have time to go over our mistakes. We have to find him. Now." Nick said forcibly.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll call Griss."

"Uh, Stokes," a voice said from behind.

Nick turned around to see a man holding a brown package. "This just arrived for you."

Taking it and walking into the lab, he placed it on a counter. Holding his ear near it to make sure there wasn't any ticking, he was happy to hear nothing. Taking a knife, he slit open the sides and slowly opened it. Finding a simple shoe box, he lifted the top slowly, checking for wires.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

Holding up a hand, he motioned for her to back up. Seeing red dripping from the top and smelling a rancid stench, his stomach dropped. _No, please, don't be anything of hers,_ he silently prayed. Closing his eyes and completely removing the top, he swallowed his fear and slowly looked down.

A decaptitated rat stared back at him. Blood all over the box, he kept his hands on the outside.Taking it to an area it wouldn't contaminate evidence, he carefully picked the rodent up with gloved hands. Placing it on a counter, he turned it over, looking through it's fur. Finding some small pieces of wood, he placed them in an evidence bag.

Taking a walk to bring the pieces to trace, he found a rodent expert in the lab near Grissom's office. "If you know what kind of rat it is, will that cut down the area's it can be from?"

Kelsey Gray nodded, "Of course. There are a number of rats all over, but if I know what species it is, it'll limit the list of places it could've been."

Pushing the door open, he led her to the rat lying on along silver gurny.

Staring down at the rodent, she lifted the head and placed it where it should be. Cutting off the tail, she held it against the body. Getting a confused look from Nick, she explained. "It's a black rat, also known as the Ships rat or Roof rat. You can tell because the tail is always longer than the rodents body and head."

She nodded. "It's noctural by nature, it keeps well-hidden in barns or warehouses. It eats almost anything when living in an area populated by man. Maybe if we know what it's eaten, we'll know where it's been."

Taking the scalpel, she sliced open it's stomach. Using tweezers, she picked up a piece of slimy, half-digested food. "Empty." She shook her head, "Sorry."

"Not your fault." He nodded, his brow drawn together. "There are tons of warehouses. How am I supposed to find the one the rat came from?

"I might be able to help you with that," said a voice behind him. Turning, Nick found Hodges. "I checked the wood you found. It's only used in one warehouse still standing. All of the other ones were torn down from woodrot."

"Where?" He asked agitated.

Looking down at his clipboard, he sighed. "Thank you Hodges, for all your help." He said sarcastically.

"Come on man, this is important."

Rolling his eyes, he said. "740 Paradise Road."

Thanking them, Nick ran from the lab, passing a confused Catherine and a questioning Grissom. Hurrying to his Denali, he made his way over to the warehouse, finding it locked, he searched the area for a way in. A broken lock was his way through, climbing inside he found the table leaning against a wooden post.

His cell phone rang on his waist. Picking it up, he sighed. "Stokes."

"You ran out of here so fast, I didn't get the chance to tell you." Catherine said.

"Tell me what?"

"There was a note in the bottom of the box. I've had it rinsed."

"What?" He half-shouted. "What does it say?" Kicking the ground beneath him, he berated himself. He was reacting before he had all of the information and if he didn't slow down, he wasn't going to find Sara.

There was a rustling before she read it out to him. "_Stokes. It's over. She's mine. You had a moment while I've had a lifetime. I will marry her. I will love her. Stop looking for her. She has accepted her new life. If I see you anywhere near us, I will kill you. J.R_." She sighed. "We'll get her back Nick."

"I have to go." He said stiffly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a warehouse. I'm going to ask the people around here if they've seen Roberts at all."

"Alright. Brass is here, I'll call you if we find out anything new."

They hung up and Nick made his way outside to talk to the guys hanging around the area. He didn't gather much information. A general discription of him and his vehicle. The direction he left and how he seemed. When his cell rang, he had high hopes for good news. "What can you tell me?"

"There was a man who stopped by the Supersave grocery store last night. There was blood all over his hands. He took off quickly, speeding out of the parking lot."

"Do they have him on video?"

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now, but I don't know what he looks like." Catherine explained.

"I'm on my way." Flipping the phone shut, he hurried to his truck.

Running through the halls, he found Catherine sitting on the table in front of a T.V., remote control in hand. Frowning, she looked at the clock. "Saving yourself a couple minutes by speeding isn't going to make that much of a difference."

"Every minute counts," he said. His hands were on his hips as he stared at the screen. "Play it." The video rolled, in front of him. "Zoom in." Squinting his eyes, he nodded. "It's him."

"So what does this give us?" Grissom asked from behind them.

"If he was speeding, maybe he ran some lights. Pictures would've been taken, we might know where he was headed." Catherine said logically.

"So let's get the pictures," Nick said frusterated.

Grissom nodded at Catherine to get the task done, but motioned for Nick to sit down.

Sighing, he took a seat beside his boss. His leg twitched with the need to do something.

"Listen to me," Griss said, pulling his glasses off and holding them between his two hands. Looking down and then back up to the young man's face. "We're all worried but you are becoming uncontrollable. I still don't think you should be on this case."

"You can't take me off this. She's... I can't leave her. I will find her." He said pointedly.

"Calm down. Get your head in this and stop letting your heart control you." He stared at him, his gaze unwavering. "If you don't, I'm pulling you. Understand?"

Swallowing, Nick nodded.

Pacing up and down the hallway, he felt like he hadn't slept in days. He wondered what he'd do when he finally got her back. The sad reality that getting her back could mean she'd be on one of the silver slabs in the lab made him sick. Running down the hall, he pushed into the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the white bowl. He hadn't eaten but that didn't stop him from trying to throw something up. Thinking of her being anything but happy made his stomach turn.

What if he didn't make it? He knew she was alive, he had kept her that way to marry her. But what sense did that make? What life would she live if he didn't find her? Would she even live?

Dread filled him as he thought of what she'd do if she thought her fate would be in the hands of the psychotic Jamie Roberts. She'd kill herself, he knew it. Something told him that he had to find her before she did something drastic.

Emptying out the remnants of nothing again, he wiped at his mouth and closed his eyes. He couldn't let her die. Not byJamie's hand or her own. He would stop whatever Roberts had planned. If anybody was going to marry Sara it'd be him.

A knock on the stall, brought him back to reality. "Nick, I know where she is." Cath's understanding voice called to him.

Standing up, he walked out. "Where?"

"Clean yourself up." She told him.

Walking to the sink, he splashed water over his face. Filling his mouth with the cold liquid he swished it around and spat it out. Inhaling deeply, he got himself ready for what was going to happen. This was it. This was the beginning of what could very well be the end.

Following Cath, he felt the silence surround him. Everywhere around him, people were talking but he couldn't hear anything but a loud buzzing noise in his ears. With solemn expressions, they pulled their bullet-proof vests on. With sadness pulling at their features, they piled into their vehicles to see what would come of their friend and co-worker Sara Sidle.

Catherine drove him down the street; Brass and his guys had found the exact house he had taken her to. Parking, she turned to him. Her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear a thing she was saying. Her furrowed brow and the worried set of her mouth announced to him that she was warning him not to do anything stupid. He simply nodded.

Stepping out, they met up with Greg, Warrick, and Grissom. It felt oddly familiar; reminding him of when they were waiting for her impending death by a bomb at her apartment. A heavy hand weighed on his shoulder. He didn't have to look; he knew it was Warrick. Greg stood off to the side, his arms crossed, his face scared. He reminded Nick of a little boy worried about his sister. Catherine was quietly talking to Grissom while he nodded discreetly.

Brass approached them. "My guys tell me she's in the bedroom on the right, supposedly unharmed." He told them, pointing to the worn blue house. Bars screamed at them; telling of the prisoner inside.

"Jamie's home and he knows we're out here." He nodded grimly. "He has a gun. The bars will make it very hard to get a clear shot." He pointed to the house next to it. "We have removed the neighbors, and have a sniper inside trying to get him in sight."

Brass's face was pinched with angry emotion. "I told them not to hesitate in taking him out."

The five CSI's nodded.

"What do we do now?" Nick asked.

Grissom sighed, "We wait."

A/N Please review. I'm sorry this took a little while. I'd like to hear what you think. Thank you for reading. I'll update again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Huge thanks goes out to my loyal reviewers**: _LosingInTranslation, Allie, Isabell89, Heartagram LaLa, Laurel Lee, MollyMKS, NickGilGreggonumber1fan, telma, Special Agent Bri, nickysbabygirl, Nikky's girl, Cassie, unspoken-dream, wraiths-angel, and especially AnMaDeRoNi!_

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review after reading._**

**Watching Over Her**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Sara had tried her hardest not to fall apart. He had made her dinner; fettuccini alfredo and caeser salad. Though she sat stiffly at the table, wanting to gag buttrying to pretend, he acted as if it happened every day. He chattered on as if they had been a couple for years. He spoke of people, laughing and giving her looks as if she was supposed to know these friends of his.

Being a CSI she couldn't help but notice that his hands were a rather browny-red tinge. Her stomach churned, thinking that it could be blood. He said he had taken care of Nick; exactly what he'd done she was unsure. If he was gone, there was no use fighting. Sure, there was her job, but how would she be able to go to work knowing that because of her, her coworker, her lover, her friend was killed.

Jamie told her that they were going to share the bed and that he'd hold her the whole time. She was not to get up for any reason. If she had to go to the bathroom, she had to wake him up. Sara couldn't have slipped away even if she tried, his arms were wrapped around her in a death grip.

She could, however, see the end table clearly. Her eyes fell on a mound of wire. It was too far away for her to reach, but she'd probably have a chance when he left the room at some point.She was sure that she could strangle herself before he could stop her.

There, of course, was the obvious fact that she could try choking him until he passed out. However, after going over the math, she knew that with his mass compared to her, he'd throw her off like a rag doll. Wire wasn't like roap, it would cut into her skin if she was holding it tightly around his neck. It would be too hard to keep a hold on it and keep herself upright. Then, she knew that he'd murder her. But not only would he kill her, he'd rape her too.

Sara was prepared to die by her own hand. That way, she died without being more violated and knowing that he didn't get the satisfaction of doing it himself.

She knew what he had done. She knew that the case she had been working related to her. It was all so clear now. The make up remover and subtle lipstick and mascara. The brown hairdye that so clearly matched her hair color. She wondered why he strangled them from behind. Perhaps because he knew it wasn't really Sara and wanted to believe it was. For everytime that she had embarassed him without knowing it.

Swallowing, her eyes scanned the dark walls around her. It was all too hair-raising to know that her face was all around her. Her every move had been captured on film and pasted around for him to stare at longingly. Knowing that he had been living next door to herfor so long, she briefly wondered how long he had spent on trying to get the house up and running for what he wanted to be _them_.

It was every person's nightmare. Everybody thinks it won't happen to them. Doing her job, she was sure that she took every measure to be sure she was safe. She had extra locks on her doors. She kept her eyes open and alert. After seeing the things she had seen, she had promised herself she'd never be a victim again. Her childhood had scarred her enough. Making her vulnerable to some cases and the outside world.

Her job showed her the frightening reality that there were good people and very, very bad people. The sinister creeps who plan and kill, rape and beat, obsess and stalk. She knew their minds, their "reasons." It had opened up pandora's box; showing her the horrors of the world. Part of her loved that she knew it all; it made her a great CSI. But another part hated it. The part that woke her up at night in a cold sweat. Thoughts of Jamie and people like him invaded her dreams turning them to nightmares.

Sara had worked her ass off to put people like Jamie and her father away in prison. What did she get for her hard work? She got an insane, obesessed stalker who wanted to marry her. What did she do to deserve the cruel situation she was in? If she made the effort to talk to him, would this still be happening? If she had met him at the Bean House would he still be so fixated with her? Or was it nature? Was he born to be the way he was? If it hadn't been her, could it have been someone else? She wouldn't wish her position on anyone.

Sleep pulled at her but she didn't want to fall away to her dreams. Morning would come sooner and she'd be faced with her fate. Kill herself or marry Jamie. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let him touch her intimately again. Just the thought of it made her stomach turn violently. She prayed that her co-workers would find her. She didn't want to die.

Life had been promising twenty four hours before. She had been given her wish. She not only kissed Nick but she made love to him. With the promise of a beautiful dinner and another night with him, she had been floating on cloud nine. It was all finally going her way. Work was great, as usual. Her friends were wonderful, like always. Love life, beyond incredible.

Then it all came crashing down with a simple knock on her door. She should have checked to see who it was. How could she be so stupid? Surviving a bomb scare seemed nothing to the horror she was faced with now. It was scary how easily things could go from incredible to horrible in a matter of seconds.

With all her experience and expertise, she let her guard down and allowed the attacker easy access to her. Then, after all the times she promised herself that were she ever attacked she wouldn't be like the others; she'd fight back; she had been too shocked to react in the most valuable moments. She had tried; managing to get a few hits in. In the end, she had given up. Hoping that someone would save her, trying not to be killed on spot, she let him take her.

He stirred beside her, causing her body to become rigid. Closing her eyes, she tried to pretend she was at home. She attempted to pretend that it was Nick's arms around her. It was impossible though. He would hold her gently, his hand lightly pressed against her stomach. Nick would cradle her close to him, pressing his mouth against her skin. She swallowed, trying to keep the sob in her throat. He was everything she wanted and for a moment she had him.

At least she'd die knowing she had that with him. He would hurt; he would mourn her. They weren't only lovers for one night, but friends for years. She didn't know what he was going to say that night, but she knew how she felt. She loved Nick Stokes; she hoped that he knew that.

With morning came the dread of what was to become of her. The morning sunhit the shades, causing the room to glow in an eerie plum haze, darkened moreso by the shadows of the bars on the window. She wondered if pretending to be asleep would hold him off longer but decided he'd wake her up without a care for how she felt. When he stirred, her eyes fell closed despite what she thought he'd do. Rolling off the bed, he walked down the hall, not before locking the door of the bedroom behind her.

Pulling herself together, she reached over and grabbed the wire. This could very well be her only chance to get it over with. Wrapping it around her throat, she inhaled deeply. A lone tear fell down her cheek, "I'm sorry Nick." She whispered to the air.

* * *

After stepping out of the bathroom, Jamie was about to walk back to the bedroom when he noticed something outside. Someone in a dark vest was motioning for his neighbors to quickly leave their property. 

Carefully walking to the window, he peered out to see that a number of cop cars were beginning to arrive in the front. Cursing loudly, he made sure the doors and windows were firmly locked. Walking to the kitchen, he pulled his gun from the drawer.

Holding his hands to his head, he paced back and forth. "No," he mumbled. "He can't have her." Staring at the ceiling, his eyes bulging, he held his breath until it hurt. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!" He screamed.

Punching the bedroom door, making the wood crack, he called to her. "Sara, honey, they're trying to get you back." He nodded, his breathing becoming erratic. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure they don't take you from me." Slamming his hands against the door, he yelled. "You are mine!"

Walking to the bathroom, he stared at himself. "This is it Jamie," he told his reflection. "You have her. You want to marry her. Everything was ready but then you fucked it up."

Shaking the gun at the mirror of himself, he smiled crookedly. "You had to go and send that rat to Stokes. That's probably how they found you!" His fist came back and then crashed into the glass venomously; cracking half of it into small jagged chunks. The spider web effect made it's way through the rest of the mirror.

Stepping back, he crossed his arms and bit his lip. Turning back to the reflective glass, he glared at his cut up self. "Why did you do that? Why are you so stupid?" Walking forward, his eyes bore into his own. "Huh? Dammit Jamie, you never think!" He pressed his finger into his temple painfully.

His face was becoming red with rage; perspiration accumulated on his skin. "What are you going to do?" He laughed insanely. "They want her. They'll do everything to get her." He nodded as if answering himself. "Now it's you or her. Or maybe," He smiled. "Yes, I agree. If you use her, maybe you could get you both out of here." Jamie's hands lifted and pulled at his hair, pushing it around into a messthat made him look even more like a raving lunatic than he had before.

Walking down the hall, he unlocked the bedroom door.

* * *

Upon hearing that her friends had found her, she attempted to stop choking herself. However, the wire had caught on the blanket she was lying on. Struggling to get it off her neck, she became terrified that in trying to kill herself she had actually managed to do so right when the cavalary had arrived. 

Her eyes watered, she could feel her face becoming red. Her chest convulsed painfully, begging for air. Herfingers tore at her throat, yanking at the silver wire. She was sure that there were nail marks and probably some blood from her attempt at saving herself.

As she heard the door being unlocked, part of her was almost happy that Jamie was coming back. Before it opened though, she managed to pull it from the mattress and untangle it from her neck. Not before he could see what she was doing though.

"Trying to leave me?" He screamed in her face.

Sara shook her head vehemently. "No, I-"

Grabbing her arm, he yanked her from the bed and all but dragged her down the hall. The carpet burned her skin, the angle of her arm sent a searing pain through her shoulder. If he didn't stop soon, he'd cause it to dislocate. Her eyes landed on the gun in his hand and fear shot through her. Just when she thought she was saved it was all torn away from her again.

Her eyes stung but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She heard the locks click and the creak of the door as he slowly opened it. Kneeling beside her, he clutched her face. "You are mine. I will not let them take you. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, numbly.

"If I can't have you," He stared into her eyes. "No one will." Taking a handful of her hair, he pushed her so that she was kneeling on her legs in the doorway. Behind her, he used her body to cover all of the vital areas a sniper could shoot.

His hand raised and pressed the black gun against her temple. "You will not take her from me!" He screamed to them.

Sara stared out at the crowd in front of her. Cops were trying to usher the neighbors and media away from the hostile area. Her stinging eyes searched the area, landing on the hidden snipers. She could tell with her mathematical mind that none of them were at an angle to take him out.

Her arms hung limply by her small frame, her body felt like it was going to fall apart any moment. Jamie was a rather large guy, if she bent forward they could get a shot. However, from how he was holding her, she knew that he could kill her before she moved.

Her brown eyes spotted her team. Recognizing the fear they held for her, much like the other day when the bomb wasready to go off, she swallowed. This wasn't a bomb. There weren't people working on it, trying to make it all safe. If anything, there were just a whole lot of guns being pointed at her.

"You all think you know me," Jamie called out to them, laughing. "You've think you know what I'll do. That I'll sacrifice her, give up, and walk into your cuffs and die away without her, in a cell." Leaning in, he inhaled, his nose pressed into her hair. "You don't know what I can do."

And then she saw him. Her knight in shining armour. Nick, standing on the side lines,was poised to run to her. But he couldn't, not this time. There was nothing he could do in this situation. Covering her wouldn't do a damn thing but get them both killed in the process. He was too far away; by the time he was half way across the lawn, she'd be dead and the bullet for him would be 90 percent of the way to killing him.

"You think you understand her. You believe she's your friend." He shouted to the many people watching. "What do you know about her? Nothing! You all know nothing about her." His hand lifted and clutched her throat. "I've been there for every moment of her life, in the shadows. I know every single detail about her."

One thing that had always been easy to pass between Nick and Sara were there silent messages. A simple look told him everything she was thinking. A smile, a frown, the set of her eyes, the turns of her mouth. He could read her like a book. She inhaled deeply. If Sara was anything, she was a realistic person. Her eyes quickly jumped from sniper to sniper. Nick's gaze followed her every stop. Looking back to her, she knew that he was going over the math in his head.

Jamie is taller than her, all she had to do was bend forward a few inches, or duck her head and they had a shot. Brass was on his radio, asking his men if they had a clear angle. She didn't have to read lips to know. It was obvious that her friend was ready to kill Jamie without hesitation. It didn't bother Sara. As cold-hearted as it could sound, she wouldn't mind for a second if Jamie was dead and lying in a coffin six feet under.

"We could have lived a wonderful life," He screamed. "We could've been married and had children. We could have been together forever. But you, all of you pathetic people, you think you know her in a way I don't."

Nick's head shook back and forth. He knew that by moving, Jamie was likely to kill her. Whether or not the psycho thought he loved her, he was holding a gun to her head to save himself. She knew thatNick had worked hard to find her, that by leaning forward she could ruin their hopes of her survival. She had been selfish. Waiting, hoping for them to come. Right before she had been found, she tried to leave them, having doubted their abilities. Now, they were all there, trying to save her. Looking for a way to help her walk away. They had no answers. She held the only way out.

"You think you love her?" He asked them all; disbelief and laughter in his voice. "You don't know what love is!"

Staring at Nick, she let him read her face. Every fear, every emotion, every fleeting thought of love that had embraced her. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her mouth quivered. Inhaling deeply, she let her thoughts take her away. Death is inevitable for everyone. But those people don't get to choose their last thoughts. Everything becomes corrupt with fear and sadness that they don't choose something that makes them happy. A memory or a feeling that will help them cope with the thought of leaving life.

Sara knew what she wanted. That night, dancing in his arms. The pressure of his sweet mouth against hers. The look on his face while they made love. The way he looked at her before he left, words at the tip of his tongue. The feel of his hands on her skin; of his kiss on her mouth. The rumble of his laughter. The crinkle of his smile. The strength of his arms, making her feel safe. The sound of her name in his voice. The feel of his hair beneath her palms. The beat of his heart.

Clenching her jaw as it all ran through her mind, she looked at him. Her mouth fell open as she mouthed those four words that would never fade in meaning. _I love you Nick._

Sara closed her eyes and leaned her head forward.

_Bang._

A/N Please review! I'd really like to know what you all think of this chapter. Thank you all for reading. I'll update again soon. -Amanda


	14. Chapter 14

_**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed**:_

_BoscoCruzCrazy, Togu, Sara, anonymus, sugar230, dark-angel-ali, black-roses-live-forever, ME, missbrat155, Jess,Saralove33, forensicsfan, Maekala, adpi24,csialltheway,Mayme, LisaMR, mudhousejunkie224,tiner, Chickie Baby, CrazyMaritimer, Liria, thisisawittypenname, kirsty, LizzyKing, Yasminda, crystalpheonix, nicky's girl, jenn, ethan, QTR, bene, sara Kristina, Mma63, dancingdreams, tria246815, donna, fcuky2005, anonymous, Sarah, Jorja and George R The Best, kate06, 5t43y, topsy910, GeorgeEadsLover, CSigurlie07, Nikki's girl, LaurelLee, justicegrl, Cassie, fatalattraction08, telma,loommyloon, missiemeghan, LosingInTranslation, MollyMKS, unspoken-dream, indusgirl1313, Special Agent Bri, xxxsarasbutterflyxxx, NickGilGreggonumber1fan,_ and especially: **Allie, AnMaDeRoNi, wraiths-angel, nickysbabygirl, Isabell89,** and **_Heartagram LaLa_**.

A/N **I've really enjoyed writing this story, it's one of my very favorites. I started off with a small idea that evolved into a story that has really gone far beyond what I expected.**

**I appreciate all of the reviews I've received. Criticisms and all. You've all made writing this so enjoyable. I'm very glad that you've all enjoyed reading this.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it will be the last.**

**Thank you all, you've been wonderful.**

**Watching Over Her**

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Love is a moment that lasts forever... _

- **Julie Wittey** -

What could he do? Everything he'd wanted was given to him in one night, just to be taken away as quickly as it had come. He was consumed with anger at himself. Why'd he leave her at home alone? Why didn't he stay awhile longer? If he had, perhaps she wouldn't have been taken.Why didn't he look more into that weird phonecall? This was his fault. He should've done something.

He remembered the moment he realized he was in love with her.

_After working a triple shift, Nick was ready to pass out on the next desk he passed. Walking down the halls he spotted Warrick and Catherine flirting in the break room, Greg hitting on some poor secretary, and Grissom elbow deep in paperwork. Making his way to his truck, he smiled, amused, at seeing Sara fast asleep in the driver's seat of her Denali._

_She hadn't made it far; her door was still half open, a leg hung haphazourdly outside of it, her arms were crossed and her mouth was parted. Shaking his head, he slipped her leg inside and pushed her hair behind her ear. His knuckles lightly ran over her cheek. She mumbled something causing his face to break out in a grin. He'd never realized just how beautiful she was until that moment._

_Her soft eye lashes fluttered. Her mouth moved a little. Her body began to slip to the side, leaning out the open door. He caught her; his arms fitting around her perfectly. For a moment, he didn't let go. He just kind of held her against his chest while she peacefully slept. Smoothing his hand over her hair, he felt her sigh._

_It dawned on him that he was holding his best friend in a way that was more intimate than he should. Shaking his head at his actions, he carefully leaned her back against the seat. "Nick," she mumbled._

_He stopped, "Yeah."_

_"You're wonderful," she said tiredly._

_He chuckled, "So are you, darlin'."_

_"What would I do without you?" She asked, her eyebrows raising in question but her eyes staying shut._

_"Probably fall out of your truck while you were trying to sleep." He smiled._

_She shook her head, the motion seemed slow. "No, I don't know what I'd do." She exhaled deeply. "I love you."_

_"What?" He asked, shocked. But she didn't answer, she had fallen right back asleep. Nick shook his head; she obviously meant that she loved him as a best friend. Sara wasn't the type of girl that fell in love with him. No, those women were more often simple minded blonds and prostitutes. Leaning up, he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you too, Sar."_

_In that instance it became very clear. He had actually meant what he had said, but not in the way he was sure Sara had meant it. He suddenly understood that he was in love with his best friend. And she wasn't just anyone either. She was the one who kept him sane after being buried alive. She was the one who managed to joke with him about things when everything was too serious. She was his Sara; the girl who made their grim work actually worth it._

_Rubbing his thumb over her cheek, he stared at her beautiful, sleeping face. "I really do love you." It didn't matter how he felt. He'd never get the courage to tell her. She didn't date guys like him. She dated guys like Hank and fell in love with men like Grissom. He was a medium that she wouldn't want. He was the best friend that she'd never love back._

He was wrong back then. Yes, he loved her, more than he could really express. However, it was in those last moments that he realized she loved him back. Their last night together had been incredible and he had built himself up to say those three important words but failed in telling her since he was rushed to be at work. He wanted it to be important. He wanted them to be enjoying a beautiful dinner, laughing over something Greg did, or just staring at each other over the candle light.

Nick never got that chance. His chance was taken away by Jamie. A man who didn't understand love at all. He was obsessed, and in so thought he loved Sara. But if he indeed cared for at all, he wouldn't have held that gun to her head. He wouldn't have used her as a shield. And he certainly would not have taken her hostage and tried to force her to love him.

Stokes had never hated a person as much as he hated Jamie Roberts. The man had taken away the one woman he had ever loved. He had ripped her away from the safety of her home and tried to tell Nick that Sara was going to be his wife and there was nothing he could do. The insanity and hostile nature of him caused Nick to erupt with anger. Perhaps it wasn't very intelligent for him to have a gun. Maybe it was a little selfish for him to want Roberts dead. But all the same, he felt the psychotic murderer had to die.

There were a few things in Nick's life that he did not want disruppted. Some people that nobody was allowed to harm without having him go off the deep end. His family, his co-workers/friends, and Sara. With what Jamie had done, he had managed to hurt two out of three. To the side of him stood his shocked collegues. Widened eyes, stiff faces, some of them covering their mouths.

The last 24 hours had been a living nightmare. Knowing he had lost her and then finding out exactly who it was that had taken her. Understanding what he had done to the other women made him fear for her life. Getting the dead rat was actually a good thing. In the note it proved that she was still alive, but it also proved that Jamie was insane. He didn't know what the man had done to Sara, but having taken her was enough reason for Nick to want him dead.

When she was kneeling in front of him, tears cascading down her cheeks, gun pointed at her head, Nick knew that she had been through something horrendous. There were people in this world who could hurt you without blinking an eye. Men and women who would beat you unto an inch of your life and then laugh in your face. He had seen these people, had them arrested, and been happy with knowing that he had saved some unsuspecting victim. But he didn't save Sara when she needed him. He left her that night, promising a dinner and a lovely evening that never came.

Seeing pain in her was something he could never handle. As her eyes searched the area, trying to tell him that nobody had a shot, he knew what she was thinking. He knew the consequences of her thoughts. There was nothing he could do. It wasn't like he could get to her and shield her this time.

She told him, simply with a look, that this was her only chance. He knew that he was the only one who understood this look. He understood that she was only looking at him and telling him her secret. Nobody else knew her plan.All the same, he knew that snipers are quick but not always fast enough.

He could see the emotion all over her face. It may not have been visible to just any body. He had known Sara for six years. He knew what all the little things meant. The wrinkle of her nose, the quirk of her eyebrow, the frown that hid the smile. He knew the different pitches of her voice and how important they were in understanding what she was trying to say. He read her body language like a book he'd memorizeda thousandtimes over. Nobody could see what he saw when he looked at Sara that morning.

Nick wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to go back to the night before. Enjoy her body as it swayed against his to the rhythm of the music. Feel the intensity of her kiss as their lips pressed deeply together. Have the softness of her skin beneath his palm. Hear the shortness of her breath as they made love. The whisper of his name on her lips. Her nails biting into his back. See the look on her face while she stared at him tiredly but not wanting to sleep just yet.

He wanted to erase all that had happened after he left. Wanted to enjoy the good and have all of the bad just disappear. He didn't want to know that she had been hurt or touched by him. He didn't want to think of how desperately she pleaded to just die. He wanted her tears to dry up and her pain to fade as quickly as it had come. Why did she have to be the one who was taken? Why did she have to be hurt and scared? He just wanted her to be happy and never have to deal with the events that they worked with everyday.

Sara gave him that look again. The one that tells him she's ready. Ready to die, ready to live, either way she understood that it had all come down to one thing. One shot. One bullet. Who it would enter, she didn't know. But she did tell him something that meant the world. He saw her lips move. He didn't have to be near her to know what they said. It was as if she had whispered them in his ear. _I love you Nick._

He had no doubts about what had happened. Her eyes fell shut and her head leaned forward. In the few seconds that had ended a life, he understood that everything was over. Her pain was gone now, she wouldn't have to live with the haunting fact that he'd be around every corner. The bullet had entered through the skull at a speed he wasn't sure was capable. Death happens almost instantaneously when a bullet enters the brain. It's the main source of everything.

People were gasping, the crowd was erupting in shocked conversation. It wasn't every day that someone is killed in front of you. They didn't know the background information. They didn't know who Sara was or why she had, had a gun to her head. All they knew was that possibly every officer in the city was surrounding the one small house and had been pointing a gun at the man hiding behind the small woman.

Her body fell forward onto the grass, laying there limply. Nick hurried across the lawn to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up and cradled her. Tears fell down from his eyes, he couldn't say anything, just letting the sobs wrack him. He buried his face in her hair, kissed her face, and held her tightly. His breath was coming in quick gasps. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Sar."

From the corner of his teary eyes, he could see men with the black bag to carry away the body. He sighed, knowing that it could've all turned out differently. Not trusting the snipers, he had taken his own gun out. He killed Jamie without a second thought. _Bang._ He wasn't supposed to use his gununless absolutely necessary. He could've let the snipers have their chance and in reality they probably would've taken the shot. But he couldn't give Jamie a split second to harm her at all.Part of him knew that he should be upset over taking another humans life, but he felt no remorse.

Nick felt Sara's hand clutch as his shirt and her arm wrap around his neck. "Tell me it's over," she begged.

"It's over, baby. I've got you." He whispered.

She sobbed and he pulled her tightly against his chest. "I thoughtI was going to die," she cried. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's all going to be okay," he told her. "I'm never going to let you go."

* * *

_One Month Later_

The events surrounding Jamie Roberts had caused a lot of grief. Sara had to see a therapist for her emotional problems, however it turned out to be the best thing for her. She didn't only talk about what had happened with him, but she had finally spoken about her parents. It seemed that everything was starting to get better for her.

Work had gone on as usual. Nobody dared ask her if she was alright unless they wanted a firm glare that would make anybody cower. Grissom had offered to give her some time off which she actually accepted. Her friends bombarded her with hugs almost every day which was beginning to drive her nuts, but she enjoyed knowing how much they really cared.However, if she received one more singing card from Greg, she was going to throttle him.

The best part of her life was Nick. After everything that had happened, she was happy to say that he never let her down. While he couldn't be around at all times, when he was, he kept her feeling like she was on top of the world. The dinner he had promised came a week later, when she was comfortable enough to leave the house without staring over her shoulder.

She remembered the night fondly.

_Dinner was lit with three candles, all of varying size. An expensive wine sat in a bucket of ice, chilling. Low chatter surrounded them, but it felt as if they were in their own little world. His hand held hers on the table, his thumb brushed over the soft skin of her palm._

_"Dance with me," he asked, standing up and pulling her with him._

_As they walked out onto the dance floor, he motioned to the small band on the stage.A song she recognized began to fill her with warmth. It was that old country love song that they had sung together in his Denali; Bob Dylan's "To Make You Feel My Love."_

_Holding her body close, his hand pressed into the small of her back while the other one held hers up in the air. His head was leaning against hers as he sang softly in her ear. His voice was deep but held a certain beauty to it. "_When the rain is blowing in your face, And the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, To make you feel my love..."

_Sara smiled lightly. Her hand around his shoulder squeezing fondly._

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, To make you feel my love..."

_He kissed her neck, right below her ear, sending a chill down her back.  
_  
"I know you haven't made your mind up yet, But I would never do you wrong, I've known it from the moment that we met, No doubt in my mind where you belong..."

_Twirling her around and then pulling her to him so her back leaned against his front, he held her hands in his over her stomach._

"I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue, There's nothing that I wouldn't do, To make you feel my love..."

_His lips pressed against her shoulder, lingering for a moment, before he leaned his face against her cheek and continued singing._

"The storms are raging on the rollin' sea, And on the highway of regret, The winds of change are blowing wild and free, You ain't seen nothing like me yet..."

_She chuckled lightly. His hands untangled from hers and ran up her arms. Her eyes fell shut and she sighed. Turning her around slowly, he tipped her chin and stared into her eyes._

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, Nothing that I wouldn't do, Go to the ends of the earth for you, To make you feel my love..."

_Leaning down, he pressed his mouth against hers. "I love you, Sar." He whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too," she said back, her voice low and meaningfull._

In all the days after the horror show that was Jamie, they had never actually said how they felt. It was obvious in how they were together, but those few words had never been spoken. Sara had never been more sure in her life that Nick was the only man she could ever love with so much intensity.

He had brought so much to her life she couldn't remember what mess it may have been before him. She didn't know what was to come for the future. Afterall, they had been in love for years but together only a month. She did know that the love that burned inside her would never fade. No matter what happened.

* * *

Nick lay beside Sara as she slept peacefully in their bed. Slowly rolling over, he reached for his pants. Feeling the box inside the pocket, he slowly pulled it out. Opening it, he smiled at the diamond winking back at him.Taking it out, he held it in his fingers for a moment.

Life was different from what he expected. If things were meant to be easy then Sara would never have been taken that night. They would've gone out for dinner the next evening, he would've told her that he loved her, and they would have lived happily ever after without any interruptions. However, it didn't turn out as planned. She was taken and he went through a day of pure hell thinking he'd lost her. Upon having her back, he couldn't explain how much he loved her. How the fear melted away and was replaced with overwhelming joy.

People fall in love every day, they also fall out of love. Nick had gone through relationship after failed relationship where he spent time with someone who would never complete him. Sara was not on of those women. She was strong and beautiful, intelligent and funny, and most of all she loved him with all of her heart. He could never ask for anyone better. Which is why, after work, he stopped by a jewelery store and picked up something he knew would change his life.

Picking up her hand, he slipped the platinum band with a princess cut diamond onto her finger. Wrapping his arms around her, he lightly kissed her shoulder, something that always seemed to wake her up.

Her head swayed back and forth before her eyes slowly opened. He pretended to be fast asleep, trying to hide the smile playing on his lips. Yawning, her hand lifted to cover her mouth. Suddenly, her breath caught. Staring more intently at the ring on her finger, she swallowed deeply. "Nick?" She breathed. "Nick!"

He sat up,a lopsided grin staring out at her."Wow, nice rock. Who gave you that?"

She elbowed him in the gut while he laughed.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sara asked.

"That depends." He grinned. "Is it what you want it to be?"

"I- I-" She turned to him, her eyes shimmering with tears. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes."

"Yes as in you'll marry me?" He asked, his voice becoming excited.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She mumbled into his neck. Pulling back, she pressed her mouth against his. "I can't believe I'm going to be Sara Stokes." She shook her head in wide-eyed shock.

"I can." He nodded.

Holding his head between her hands, she stared at him adoringly. "I love you, Nick," she whispered.

Rubbing his thumb over her cheek, he sighed. "I love you too, Sara." He kissed the side of her neck and held her tightly.

Jamie Roberts may have been watching over her, but he wasn't paying close enough attention. If he had, he would've realized that Nick had won her heart and it couldn't be stolen by anybody else.

**End**

A/N Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review!


End file.
